<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pictures of Us by Nat_Ahgase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973533">Pictures of Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Ahgase/pseuds/Nat_Ahgase'>Nat_Ahgase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dalkyum, F/M, FWB, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hot, Intense, Jealousy, Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, Mentioned Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Mentioned Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Photography, Steamy, best friend - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Ahgase/pseuds/Nat_Ahgase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom and Zoe have been friends for a couple of years now. They started sleeping with each other four months ago after realising that not all relationships have to be romantic, but really they just wanted to see each other naked. Any excuse would do. </p><p>With a huge opportunity around the corner, Zoe has to work with her ex-boyfriend, but Yugyeom isn't a big fan of that. Through jealousy and a little bit of heartbreak, he realises he might be in denial about his feelings for her. Will they get together or will their friendship end?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What Yugyeom doesn’t know, won’t kill him. He hates it when she takes pictures of him, because he always looks so lonely in the frame. He always says, he’d rather have a picture of them together or him and his dog Dalkyum, or him and anyone really. Just not alone. Never alone. </p><p>Zoe doesn’t get it. As a photographer she just wants to take pictures of people who make her feel things. And damn, Yugyeom knows how to make her feel things. Every glance is so full of emotion. Every step he takes in life, becomes a great story. All these moments she gets to spend with him, deserve to be eternally captured in a photograph. </p><p>She shushes Dalkyum and pets his head until he settles down. Once she is sure he won’t bark at her, she straightens back up, kneeling on the bed right next to Yugyeom’s sleeping body. She brings the camera up to her eyes and holds her breath. Don’t wake up, don’t wake up, please don’t wake up, she chants in her brain as she brings down her finger on the trigger. </p><p>The shutter goes off and the noise is a lot louder now than it was earlier in the studio. Zoe curses under her breath and doesn’t dare to move. Yugyeom shifts around and turns his head to the other side of the pillow. Just as she thinks she got away with it, Yugyeom’s hand creeps up from under the covers and grabs a hold of her bare thigh. She shrieks, alarming Dalkyum, who immediately starts barking and jumps up on Yugyeom’s chest. </p><p>Yugyeom laughs but doesn’t let go of her. He pushes her backward, just enough so she is almost lying down and moves his grip to her arm to pull her close. The whole thing happens so fast, that Zoe has no time to resist. So she finds herself head buried in his shoulder before she even knows it. </p><p>In an attempt to at least save the camera from being crushed between their bodies, Zoe is holding it up above them. Yugyeom reaches for it, but Zoe doesn’t want to let go of it. She turns her stare him down, but he is just smirking at her. The way he is shaking his head makes his messy hair and starts pressing through the pictures she just took. </p><p>Dalkyum settles on Yugyeom’s stomach, like it’s his throne and wags his tail at them. Zoe watches intently as he scrolls through the pictures of him sleeping, hoping he doesn’t notice the way the light makes his cheeks shine a little brighter and the adorable look on his face as he dreams of god knows what, which made her want to take the pictures in the first place. She hopes that all he sees, is his creepy friend taking pictures of him while he’s sleeping. </p><p>Her eyes stay on his lips. That side smirk never leaves his face and she can’t find the strength to pull the camera out of his hand.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kisses her neck slowly. The sparks fly through her body, igniting something in her. Unable to stop anymore, she grabs his hair and let’s herself fall into the ecstasy of the moment. He knew exactly what to do to her to make her squirm for him. He smirks into her neck and lets his hands travel down her body. </p><p>His right hand takes a hold of her left hand hanging by her side and his left hand grabs onto the one in his hair. He pushes both up and pins them there. He leans back to look at the hot mess he just made her and licks his lips. </p><p>Her eyes are still closed from the intensity of his kisses on her neck. How frustrating he can be… She doesn’t want to open her eyes yet, a tiny bit ashamed that a soft spot on her neck can push her this close. How annoying that he knows her body so well… How annoying but also how exciting. </p><p>Zoe finally opens her to meet his satisfied gaze. Her cheeks are flushed and her breathing is so irregular you’d think they did way more than make out. He leans in slowly, kissing her cheek before breathing down her neck. </p><p>“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” Yugyeom whispers in her ear, brushing his lips against it slightly. She shudders at the way his breath tickles her neck.</p><p>She smiles at him eagerly and bites her lip. If only she knew how crazy that drives him. He freezes staring at her lips, but snaps out of it when she tries to wiggle her hands free from his grip. He looks up and back down to her. He definitely likes her like this, fully at his mercy, but he slowly releases her hands and takes one in his. He starts pulling her with him slowly, towards the bedroom door. </p><p>They’ve been doing this for a month now. Whenever they’d go out for a drink with friends or went to the club, they would maybe entertain some strangers for a bit, but they would always know who they will be going home with. So, Yugyeom would tease Zoe from across the club, letting another girl grind on him as they dance to the R&amp;B song and Zoe would lean a little bit closer to the guy who offered to buy her a drink.</p><p>Putting on a show for all their friends but finding each other’s eyes no matter how far apart they were. Exchanging suggestive looks when no one is paying attention has become their favourite past-time. No one would think anything of it, the two of them have always been a bit flirty. It wouldn’t even surprise anyone, if thy actually announced that they were dating. No eyelash would be batted. </p><p>So they would dance with other people, sometimes even kiss. Yugyeom and Zoe have a pact that they wouldn’t catch feelings and should either do, then they will immediately cancel all future hook-up plans. Their friendship took priority and nothing will ruin that. Not even sex. </p><p>Dalkyum jumps on the bed and wiggles his way under Zoe’s arm. She yawns and wakes up at the sudden movement on the bed. When she opens her eyes, Dalkyum is staring back at her waiting for some love. She chuckles quietly and pulls him against her. Thankfully, the duvet is up to her collarbone, or else Dalkyum would be cuddling a naked woman right now. </p><p>Yugyeom is lying on the other side of the bed. The duvet only covering the bottom half of his body, revealing his torso and arms. He usually sleeps in the nude when it’s too warm, so this isn’t anything new to either of them. Not that he used to sleep naked before they started whatever this is.</p><p>Zoe turns her head to check on him and sees him still sleeping safe and sound. She smiles sweetly, before turning back and hugging Dalkyum a bit tighter. If he were a cat, he would definitely be purring right now. She is loves that dog so much and it seems he loves her back, since today he chose to cuddle with her instead of Yugyeom. </p><p>She closes her eyes, thinking it’ll be just for a few minutes, but when she opens them again the sun is shining brightly through the windows and the door code is being typed into the front door. The noise isn’t very loud, but Dalkyum perching his ears up to listen and the silence of the apartment let the sound travel all the way to a sleepy Zoe. </p><p>Her eyes widen and she abruptly sits up. Dalkyum is already heading out the door towards the entrance to bark at whomever just entered. Zoe starts shaking Yugyeom. </p><p>“Wake up! Yugyeom!” She is shaking his shoulders and he grunts in response. </p><p>“I don’t wanna wake up yet…” He mumbles and turns to face the other way. </p><p>“Someone just-“ </p><p>“Yugyeom?” A voice shouts from the entryway.</p><p>Yugyeom sits up straight and looks form the door to Zoe shocked. Unsure what to do he jumps out of bed, completely naked, and runs out into the living room. </p><p>Zoe searches the room for her clothes and tries to quickly gather them all in her arms. No one can know about this. The fun part is that they don’t know, what if anyone finding out will ruin it? Zoe doesn’t want that to happen. Ever since she broke up with her ex-boyfriend she hardly even looked a guy. Hardly even felt excited to have one night stands with anyone. Her new interest in Yugyeom is purely physical and she doesn’t want that to be ruined. Just a bit of fun until she is emotionally available again. </p><p>“Dude, you couldn’t put on some clothes before coming out?” Jinyoung asks shielding his pure eyes from Yugyeom’s tall and naked form. “There are things… I don’t need to see.” </p><p>“Jinyoung, what are you doing here so early?” Yugyeom asks nervously. He looks around the living room and grabs the first blanket he sees. He throws it on. </p><p>“Early?” Jinyoung asks and frowns. “It’s noon.”</p><p>“Noon?” Yugyeom rubs his eyes. “Already?”<br/>Zoe doesn’t have time to put her clothes on, instead she takes the duvet and runs into Yugyeom’s walk-in closet. She tries to close the door behind her as quietly as possible and tip toes to the back, to hide between the shirts hanging up on the clothes rack. She whispers a silent prayer, that Jinyoung won’t come in here and hugs her knees to her chest. </p><p>“So what do you need?” Yugyeom asks leaning his arm against the kitchen island. He is standing between Jinyoung and the bedroom door, trying his best to look nonchalant. His other hand is holding up the blanket at his hips. </p><p>Dalkyum is still jumping up Jinyoung’s legs to say hello, and the latter leans down to pet him. </p><p>“I just came to get my guitar back.” Jinyoung answers, but rubs his nose against Dalkyum’s. He sniffs the dog and frowns. “Did you wash him today?”</p><p>“Does he smell bad?” Yugyeom comes closer concerned now. What could Dalkyum have done to be smelly? He leans down to smell, but he is hit with a familiar scent instead. He bites his lips to hide his smile. </p><p>“Not bad. He just smells like perfume.” Jinyoung adds and straightens himself back up. “It’s in your room right?” He asks but doesn’t wait for Yugyeom to respond. </p><p>Jinyoung makes his way past Yugyeom to the bedroom. Yugyeom tries to get up quickly to follow him, but Dalkyum is sitting on the blanket and holds him back. He pulls at it but Dalkyum takes it as a cue to play and tries to jump up further, pulling the blanket down Yugyeom’s ass. </p><p>“Jinyoung, wait!” He shouts, giving up on the blanket fully and just letting it go. He rushes in after him and sees Jinyoung looking at his guitar with a look of love. </p><p>“I missed you.” He hugs it to his chest dramatically, before winking at Yugyeom. “Dude, cover up!” He closes his eyes and faces the other way. </p><p>“Sorry…” Yugyeom looks around the room, wondering where she went. He opens the closet door and goes to the drawers to get some boxers, when he sees her sitting there between his shirts. He holds in a laugh. </p><p>“This isn’t funny.” She scolds him, but the whisper makes her lose all her power. She looks cute when she’s angry like this, but unable to express it. Like a child who was just told no at the grocery store. Her face is flushed from embarrassment and fear of getting caught. </p><p>“I’ll get rid of him.” Yugyeom answers barely audibly. He moves back to the door, stepping into his boxers on the way, but before he can close the door again, Dalkyum runs in passed him and jumps onto Zoe. Standing in the door, he looks from Zoe to Jinyoung, but he chooses not to close the door. “Is that all you needed?” He leans against the doorway.</p><p>“Yeah.” Jinyoung goes down into a low squad and starts packing up the guitar. </p><p>He reaches for the sipper on the other side and notices a flash of red from under the bed. He looks up to check if Yugyeom is looking his way, only to find him staring into his closet suspiciously. If Jinyoung isn’t wrong, there’s a bit of sweat on his friend’s forehead. He reaches under the bed and moves the fabric a bit. His mouth falls open slightly, but he quickly closes it again. A bright red lacy bra is lying under Yugyeom’s bed. </p><p>Jinyoung tries to recall who he had seen his friend flirt with the night before and he immediately narrows it down to the hot girl in the leather dress and Zoe. But there is no way he would take home Zoe, he keeps telling them they are only friends, so Jinyoung is fairly sure it must be the girl in the leather dress. </p><p>He shakes his head and lets out a small laugh, gaining Yugyeom’s attention again. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You still good for dinner tomorrow?” Jinyoung asks changing the subject as he finishes packing up the guitar. </p><p>“Of course.” </p><p>“Bring Zoe if she’s free. Oh and her assistant. What’s her name? Isa?” </p><p>“Ila.” Zoe mutters under her breath from her spot in the closet as she blows a strand of hair out of her face.</p><p>“Ila.” Yugyeom repeats to Jinyoung with a smile. His arms crossed over his chest. </p><p>Jinyoung gets up and walks towards his friend, trying to catch a glance into the closet, but Yugyeom stands up straighter and makes himself a little broader. He steps forward and slides the door shut behind him. </p><p>“Thanks for taking care of my guitar.” Jinyoung winks and heads to the door. “See you tomorrow.” He waves with a cheeky smile on his face and a new mission to complete: Find out who Yugyeom slept with last night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wedding photography is no joke. It takes a lot of preparations and meetings with the bride and groom, to determine exactly what they want to portray in these. To Zoe however, these pictures mean more than love and promise for a future together, they also mean a big fat cheque. Nothing makes her heart beat faster than enough money to keep her studio going. </p><p>Ila is somewhere on the other side of the wedding hall, getting pictures of the family members eating and the children running around, while Zoe’s sole job for the night is to focus on the bridal couple. This particular wedding is a bit more special to Zoe, than a regular wedding. Today, she is taking pictures of her first boyfriend from kindergarten. </p><p>Interestingly, he didn’t know it was her when he contacted her for a quote a couple of months ago, but when he walked into her studio everything clicked. They laughed about it and even caught up a bit. Good to know Zoe’s taste is successful men. </p><p>Today though, the focus is on him and his beautiful wife. So Zoe makes sure to catch them in the best light and really show the love in every single picture she takes. As much as she loves the cheque, nothing will ever beat the feeling of taking a beautiful photograph. </p><p>Zoe has wanted to be a photographer ever since she can remember. Her dad bought her, her first camera when she was about five years old. It was to take pictures of the memories with her friends, he said. He sadly passed away not too long after, but she always cherished the importance of eternalising moments close to her heart. You never know what memories will start fading over time, but a photograph will last forever. </p><p>The first picture she took on her little camera back then, was one of her dad. He is smiling brightly and his eyes are gleaming with pride. Zoe would’ve grown up to be the biggest daddy’s girl ever, had he not left them so soon. Instead, he ignited a flame in her which turned into a passion for photography. The power a photograph holds is undeniable and Zoe feels it every time she presses down. What story are they telling right now? </p><p>“Zoe! Do you have another battery?” Ila comes rushing over to her. </p><p>“Another? What are you doing over there?” This is the second time Ila has come back for more batteries.</p><p>“The kids are just so cute…” Ila responds shyly. </p><p>Ila walked into Zoe’s studio a year ago, with only a high school degree under her belt. Her dream is to become a photographer, but she never had the funds to really get into it. After meeting with her twice, Zoe decided to give her shot. She didn’t need an assistant, but when a 18-year-old walks into your business asking to learn from you, it’s hard to say no. Zoe picked up some more weddings and projects, so she could afford to hire her and they have been getting closer ever since. </p><p>Ila’s photography skills are fairly basic, since she hadn’t been able to use professional cameras until a year ago. But that doesn’t mean she isn’t good. Zoe knew she wanted to hire her, the second she looked through her portfolio and saw a picture of two children playing with water balloons on the top of a mountain. While the kids showed joy and excitement, the only emotion Zoe felt translated through the image was sadness and loneliness. </p><p>Zoe feels responsible for Ila now, like a little sister. </p><p>She hands her a battery from her bag and sends her back to continue her job, with the clear instructions to take pictures of the adults too. </p><p>On their way out, Zoe counts the tip the groom gave her when she said her goodbyes. She wished him a good life, maybe someday she’ll be able to invite him to her wedding. Or not, since she wasn’t technically invited to his either. </p><p>“Here.” Zoe hands Ila half the money nonchalantly. Ila looks from the bills to her in confusion. “Just take it.” </p><p>Zoe pushes it into Ila’s pocket and steps towards the curb to hail a taxi. Ila smiles warmly, thankful for her boss’ generosity. She takes out the money and stuffs it into her purse instead to keep it safe. </p><p>Zoe holds out her arm, when her phone rings. “Ila, can you get us a taxi please?” </p><p>Ila nods and immediately takes Zoe’s spot on the road. Unable to watch her clumsy assistant, she pulls her closer to the pavement again and doesn’t let go of the hem of her jacket. She checks the caller ID before answering the phone with a big smile. </p><p>“Miss me already?” Zoe flirts away, earning herself a low chuckle on the other end. </p><p>“I can hardly live without you.” Yugyeom responds and they both start laughing. “How long will you be?” </p><p>Zoe checks the time on her phone and brings it back to her ear. “Maybe twenty minutes. Thirty if there’s traffic.” </p><p>“Okay, I’ll order your favourite. What does your minion want?” He asks jokingly. </p><p>“She’s not my minion! But wait, I’ll ask her.” Zoe turns back to Ila, just as a taxi pulls up to them. “Ila, what do you want on your pizza?” </p><p>Ila opens the door and turns back. “Pepperoni and onions, please.” She responds cheerfully. No one ever invites her out to hang out, all her friends are either busy studying for exams or still in her hometown. She is the only one who decided to come to the big city, despite not getting into college. </p><p>“She says pepperoni and onion. We’re just getting in a taxi now. I’ll text you when we are close.” Zoe hangs up on Yugyeom before he can respond and jumps in the taxi. </p><p>“Will Mr Kim be there?” Ila asks shyly. A blush forms on her cheeks at the thought of him sitting next to her for a whole evening. Zoe doesn’t notice as she is giving the driver instructions to the restaurant before they are off. </p><p>“Of course he’ll be there.” Zoe chuckles. “You really need to stop calling him that, he’s only four years older than you.” Zoe can’t wait to tell him that he is officially old to the new generation, he’ll hate it so much. </p><p>Jinyoung is sitting with his legs crossed and his arms folded on his chest. He can’t wait for Zoe to get here, so he can test out his theory. Yugyeom’s lips have been sealed about the subject and Jinyoung did not want to reveal that he saw a bra until he has more of an idea whose it could be. Also, he just wants to mess with Yugyeom for fun. </p><p>He is barely paying attention to Bambam and Yugyeom’s conversation. Something about going on holiday when the comeback is over. </p><p>“There’s no way they’ll let you go surfing for two weeks.” Jinyoung chimes in after hearing the words holiday and awesome. Both Bambam and Yugyeom turn to him surprised that he even heard anything. </p><p>“You were paying attention?” Bambam asks curiously. </p><p>“I don’t have to pay close attention to know what the two of you are talking about.” He teases and leans his arms on the table. He picks up his glass. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t they let us off? It’s not like we have any schedules anyway.” Yugyeom complains and takes a sip of his beer. </p><p>The waitress comes over with their food orders and places the girls’ pizzas in front of their empty seats. Yugyeom looks to the door anxiously, he doesn’t want the food to go cold. On cue, a taxi stops out front and Zoe and Ila step out of it. Trying to escape the rain that had just started falling, they run to the door and laugh opening it. Ila shakes out her short hair to get rid of any drops of water on it. </p><p>Yugyeom raises his hand but Zoe already spotted them. </p><p>“Hello ladies.” She says to them all. “You all know Ila right?” </p><p>Ila nods shyly at them and looks around the table to find her seat. Her pizza was placed next to Yugyeom so she puts her hand on the chair to pull it out for herself, but Yugyeom stops her. </p><p>“Zoe, should sit here.” He says politely with a smile on his face. He’s trying very hard not to be rude, but stopping her from sitting there in itself stings a little. </p><p>“Of course.” Ila awkwardly agrees and steps back, but Zoe interferes and points to her pizza, which is at the spot between Jinyoung and Bambam.</p><p>“But my pizza is there.” She walks around the table and sits down, leaving them no choice but to accept the seating arrangements.</p><p>Yugyeom tries to hide his disappointment and pushes the chair out for Ila to take a seat. He mumbles a very quiet sorry to her and takes another sip of his beer. </p><p>“I am starving!” Zoe exclaims before immediately digging in. </p><p>“Slow down, you’ll get indigestion.” Jinyoung says laughing at her devouring almost a whole slice at once. </p><p>Ila picks up the fork and knife lying next to her plate and begins cutting the pizza into smaller pieces. Bambam frowns at her.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asks hesitantly. </p><p>“Eating pizza?” Ila responds, unsure what exactly he was asking.   </p><p>“Bambam leave the girl alone.” Zoe interrupts with a full mouth. Yugyeom scrunches his face up in disgust and reaches over the table to push up her chin and close her mouth. </p><p>“We don’t need to see that.” He adds but only earns himself a wink followed by a grin. </p><p>“Why are cutting it like that?” Bambam follows up still very confused by the new girl’s eating habits. </p><p>“It’s hot… I don’t know.” Ila really doesn’t know what to respond and looks to Zoe for help, but she is too busy having a staring battle with Yugyeom. </p><p>Jinyoung watches the entertaining show carefully, planning the perfect moment to strike.</p><p>“Zoe, you know the park they refurbished in my neighbourhood?” Jinyoung asks her with a sweet and innocent tone to his voice. </p><p>“Yeah, I read about it. They invested a lot of money in that. Did you see it yet?” Zoe breaks her eye contact with Yugyeom and picks up another slice of pizza. </p><p>“I did actually, and I was thinking about you.” He responds. Yugyeom’s eyes snap to him and he smirks. “Maybe you’d like to go visit it with me soon? Take some pictures?” </p><p>Yugyeom puts down the slice he was eating and is about to give Jinyoung his piece of mind, when Zoe smiles at him brightly. Unlike Yugyeom, Zoe isn’t reading Jinyoung’s flirty tone or his suggestive look. So she doesn’t notice his jealousy either. </p><p>“We could go on a pick-nick! What do you think Gyeomie?” She turns back to Jinyoung, who is giving her a satisfied grin. <br/>Yugyeom tries to hide his smile by shoving the pizza in his mouth, but his content expression, but Jinyoung catches a glimpse of the corner of his lips. He didn’t think it’d be that easy, but they couldn’t make it any more obvious. Oh, this will be so much fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe is walking around the park Jinyoung had mentioned before by herself. Jinyoung had just run off to go buy them some ice cream and Yugyeom refused to join them, but somehow talked her into taking Dalkyum with them so he can get some recording done without any barking. </p><p>“Keep an eye on them!” Yugyeom had whispered in the dog’s ear before putting the harness for his collar on. </p><p>Of course, Zoe has no idea that Yugyeom tried to hire his dog as a third wheel. Instead she is playing fetch and taking pictures of the beautiful scenery. Spring truly is the best time of year to take nature pictures in the city. Cherry blossoms, flowers blooming all around… Every picture she takes just gives her a warm feeling of rebirth. Like everything will fall into place now that mother nature has woken up again. </p><p>The colours in each photograph are so vibrant and so fresh, something she’d missed all throughout winter. While the winter gave her the perfect opportunity to shoot some darker and colder concepts, the spring allows her to grow her abilities in cheerful and exciting ideas. </p><p>Her phone pings at the notification. </p><p>“Hold on Dalkyum, I need to check that.” She wraps the leash around arm and throws the camera strap around her shoulder to carry it like a handbag. Expecting a text from Yugyeom, asking how his favourite thing in the world is doing, she gasps in surprise. “It’s an email from the art centre…” </p><p>Zoe puts down her phone, unable to look at it. She frantically checks the path for Jinyoung, hoping he could maybe check the email for her, but he is nowhere in sight still. How long does it take to buy ice cream? </p><p>Noticing Zoe’s frantic expression, Dalkyum nudges her leg and barks once, twice, then a third time and finally she looks down at him. She leans down and holds the phone in front of his face. </p><p>“Can you check it for me?” She asks and closes her eyes. “I’m too nervous…” </p><p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>“Dalkyum?” Zoe asks, keeping her eyes closed. Her tone reflects the shock she is feeling at hearing a dog speak, but her question is followed by a deep laughter. </p><p>“No. Jinyoung.” Zoe finally looks up and sees Jinyoung staring down at her, as if she were a crazy person talking to a dog. Which she technically is. </p><p>“I wasn’t… I mean I was but…” Zoe tries to explain and stands up. She wipes the back of her coat and gives him an embarrassed smile. Without any more words, she hols out her phone to him. “Can you read this email for me please?” <br/>“Is that what you wanted Dalkyum to do?” Jinyoung teases but he takes a hold of the phone. “Dear Miss…” He mumbles to himself and Zoe can’t catch a word he is saying, but suddenly he smiles brightly and locks the phone. </p><p>Zoe waits for him to say something, but he just puts her phone in his pocket and takes the ice cream out of the plastic bag he’s been carrying. He hands her one and starts unwrapping his own, while looking around the park. </p><p>The sun shines too brightly, so he puts on his sunglasses. Dalkyum looks from Jinyoung to Zoe, really just waiting for someone to throw the branch, but neither say a thing. </p><p>“Jinyoung?” Zoe asks hesitantly. “Did they say no?” </p><p>No response. </p><p>“I can take it if they said no. Just tell me quickly so I don’t have time to-“ </p><p>“They want to set up a meeting with you-” He starts and turns to her full of excitement. “-to arrange the details for your first exhibition!” He waits for her to mirror his level of enthusiasm, but she seems to be frozen in time. </p><p>So many thoughts are running through her mind right now. She can’t believe what he just said. Her first exhibition… So many places have denied her before and now finally someone says yes? She’s been working towards this her whole life. She is so focused on the insanity of the situation that she doesn’t notice Jinyoung waving a hand in front of her face. Nor does she notice the way her hands begin to shake and how her heart starts beating faster. Only the tears rolling down her face bring her back to reality. Jinyoung’s eyes widen. </p><p>“Hey, don’t cry. I don’t know what to do if you cry.” He takes back her unopened ice cream and wipes the tears off her face. “Yugyeom will kill me if he knows I made you cry.” </p><p>Before she can stop him, Jinyoung presses the wrapped ice cream onto her eyes. </p><p>“What are you doing?” She asks in confusion.</p><p>“Getting rid of the puffiness.” He responds and shudders. “Yugyeom doesn’t get angry much, but when it comes to you, he might murder me.” </p><p>Zoe laughs and pushes his hand out of her face. “I didn’t cry that much yet. My eyes aren’t puffy.” </p><p>“You might think that. But he will notice.” Jinyoung shakes his head. “Aren’t you excited?” </p><p>“I am so excited! I might spontaneously combust.” Zoe says and starts jumping up and down. “Can you believe it?”  She leans down to Dalkyum who is barking and running around her. “Should we go tell your brother?” </p><p>Zoe doesn’t wait for Jinyoung to catch on and starts jogging down the pathway back towards their apartment complex. Dalkyum is loving it. He doesn’t even care why Zoe is having so much fun with him, he’s just loving the attention and the run. </p><p>Zoe doesn’t wait for Jinyoung to catch up either and types in the door code as quickly as possible. She pushes the door open and throws off her shoes, forgetting to let Dalkyum off the leash and just dragging him along with her. She goes straight for Yugyeom’s studio, barely hearing Jinyoung come in behind her.</p><p>She bursts through the door but stops in her tracks immediately. Yugyeom is standing by the microphone in nothing but boxer shorts. She swallows and shyly looks away. </p><p>“Don’t you ever wear any clothes?” Zoe asks accusingly, but really she is just looking away to hide her blush. What a beautiful specimen…</p><p>“It’s not like you haven’t se-“ Zoe’s eyes widen at Yugyeom’s flirting and she quickly tells him to shut up by bringing her finger to her lips and then pointing behind her. “What?” He asks with a frown, but he is struck with realisation when he remembers who Zoe was out with. </p><p>“Man…” Jinyoung steps in the door and puts a hand up in front of Zoe’s face, knowing damn well that she could probably place his tattoos in her sleep by now. “Put a shirt on.” </p><p>“It’s too hot in here, I don’t get some weird kick out of recording naked.” Yugyeom walks over to the couch and picks up his shorts and T-shirt. </p><p>“Ok, if you say so.” Jinyoung takes a hold of Zoe by her shoulders and leads her out of the home studio.  </p><p>“You guys came back early.” Yugyeom observes and leans down to unclasp the leash from Dalkyum’s harness. “Did you get some good pictures?” </p><p>“Yes! I’ll send you the ones of Dalkyum, he looked so cute!” Zoe responds with a big smile on her face. “But I have some news!” She can’t contain her grin and it keeps growing bigger. </p><p>No matter how many times Yugyeom imagined the two of them looking like a couple and walking through the park, the way she smiles at him right now makes all the jealousy disappear into thin air. No wrong can have happened if she can smile like that. </p><p>“What is it?” He asks with a smile forming on his own face too. </p><p>“I got the exhibit!” She exclaims and lets out a little cheer. </p><p>“For real?” He stands up and picks her up by the waist, before pulling her in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you!” </p><p>Unaware in their little bubble, Jinyoung looks to Dalkyum who it jumping up Yugyeom’s leg but not getting any reaction. He coughs dramatically to get their attention and they immediately separate awkwardly. Yugyeom shakes his head and chuckles. <br/>“You must have a lot to do now. You’ll be super busy…” Yugyeom mumbles worriedly. </p><p>“I’m always busy, but never too busy to hang out with you…” Zoe points a finger up at Yugyeom but drags out the you so long, until she moves her finger down to Dalkyum jokingly. She pets his head, before looking back to Yugyeom. “I won’t be much busier than usual. Don’t worry.” </p><p>“Should we get lunch to celebrate?” Jinyoung suggests, but Zoe looks down at her watch and sighs. </p><p>“I wish I could. But I should get back to the studio, I can’t leave Ila alone all day.” Zoe responds. “Another time. My treat!” She says before turning around to leave.</p><p>“I’ll hold you to that!” Jinyoung flirts away with a smirk, but Zoe just waves and shuts the door behind herself.</p><p>“Dude.” Yugyeom complains.</p><p>“What?” Jinyoung chuckles and follows a grumpy Yugyeom back into his studio. </p><p>Back at the studio, Ila almost drops the coffees she just made for them. </p><p>“How many?” Ila shrieks.</p><p>“Calm down.” Zoe responds amused by her assistant. “Just because you got a job in the first studio you walked into, doesn’t mean I got an exhibition out of the first proposal I sent out.” She leans over and takes the coffee off her. “You’re just lucky.” </p><p>“Sure I got lucky, but 23 emails to different art centres? That’s so many.” Ila takes a seat at their round conference table, which was really just their everything table. </p><p>They have meetings with clients here and eat lunch here too. To be honest, it’s really the only table in the studio that thy have vowed to keep clean and tidy at all times. Their desks are a mess, so this is the only place they can actually show to clients and where they can put down their coffee cups without potentially leaving a round mark on important documentation. </p><p>“Are those the 2020 prints?” Zoe asks changing the subject back to their work duties. Zoe points to the pile of binders in front of them. </p><p>“Almost all of them yes. Just missing December, but I’ve sent them to the printer and they should be delivered in a couple of hours.” Ila puts her glasses on and opens the first binder. Zoe nudges her and smiles. </p><p>“Look at you, on top of everything.” Zoe reaches down into her bag and pulls out a Tupperware. “Have a cookie.” </p><p>“Am I twelve?” Ila asks jokingly, but still reaches in to grab a cookie. <br/>“Do you have any preferences in these?” Zoe asks while looking through the second binder. </p><p>“I’ve marked some with yellow post its. Those are the ones I like a lot.” Ila takes a sip of her coffee and stops on a picture of Yugyeom. “What about this one?” Ila holds it up.</p><p>Zoe just waves her hand and shakes her head. </p><p>“We can’t use any pictures of him.” Zoe explains and smiles. “But he does look fantastic in that one.” </p><p>“He really does…” Ila adds dreamily almost getting lost in his eyes. Zoe chuckles. </p><p>“Do you have a little crush?” Zoe teases and winks. Ila quickly snaps out of it, but Zoe continues. “Don’t worry, you’re not the first one to react that way to him.” </p><p>“So you guys aren’t …?” Ila asks hesitantly. The question had been bothering her ever since the dinner and seeing the way he was eyeing her. Zoe bursts out laughing. </p><p>“Together? No we aren’t.” Zoe clarifies. “Why does everyone keep thinking that?” </p><p>“If that’s the case, maybe you can organise a date?” Ila follows up boldly. She isn’t sure where that confidence suddenly came from, but if the opportunity for her to go on a date with Yugyeom exists, then she wants to make sure she takes it.</p><p>Zoe smiles, but it isn’t her usual bright smile. “Sure.” She agrees, but seeing Ila get so excited makes her almost instantly regret her decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell me again, why do I have to do this?” Yugyeom throws on a shirt. He hasn’t worn a shirt since he had to do that photoshoot for their album. </p><p>“Because I’m asking you nicely.” Zoe responds with a sweet smile. </p><p>Yugyeom had been less than pleased when Zoe asked him to go on a date with Ila. Half of his annoyance stems from the fact he doesn’t particularly like her and the other half from the fact Zoe just agreed without even blinking. Can’t they just stay in and watch a movie? What’s so hard about that? </p><p>He makes sure to let his annoyance be known to her in the way he slowly buttons up his shirt, while staring her down. But Zoe just smirks at him from the bed, enjoying the view. </p><p>“Maybe she’ll be the love of your life!” </p><p>“Doubt it.” Yugyeom responds grumpily.</p><p>“Come on, you don’t even know her!” Zoe tries to get him at least a little bit excited about going on a date with a pretty girl, but he doesn’t seem to be having any of it. </p><p>“I don’t need to know her to know that. Plus, she’s your assistant.” Unable to watch him button up his shirt at snail speed any longer, Zoe gets up from the bed and pushes his hands out of the way. He has been buttoning it up wrong this whole time and she has to start over.</p><p>“So?” Zoe frowns. </p><p>“So? It’s not like our friendship is all innocent. Even if I end up going out with her, she’ll eventually find out about us and then what? That’ll be super awkward for everyone involved.” Yugyeom explains, but Zoe just shakes her head. Zoe opens the last button and puts her hands on his stomach, feeling the muscles tighten beneath her touch. </p><p>“I didn’t say you had to go on a second date.” Zoe whispers closing the distance between them so her breath hits his lips with every word. She licks her lips. “Besides,” She leans back again and gets back to work buttoning his shirt, but the damage was done. His heart is beating furiously in his chest. He is praying so hard she can’t hear it and looks up at the ceiling to catch his breath. “it’s not like we are in a relationship. You can date whoever you want and I can date whoever I want.”</p><p>“Who do you want to date?” Yugyeom snaps his eyes to hers to find her smirking to herself. He clears his throat trying to hide the surge of jealousy that just overcame him. “I mean, yeah. That’s the deal.” </p><p>Neither of them is looking at the other. Maybe if they had locked eyes, they would’ve seen that the deal was just a formality for at least one of them. Maybe if they had locked eyes, they would’ve realised sooner that they aren’t just playing around anymore. But they don’t, so they go on with their night as if nothing happened. <br/>Ila is early. She sits down at their table and asks the waiter for a glass of water until her date arrives. Her date! How crazy is that? She has had a crush on Yugyeom every since she started working with Zoe, but never dared to say anything.</p><p>She didn’t want to upset her new boss Zoe, whom she was so thankful for. Even after hearing everyone in her life tell her she won’t amount to anything, this stranger decides to trust her and give her a shot. So she kept quiet and just worked hard to prove to her that she was worth the leap of faith. At dinner the other night, she just felt that if she doesn’t act now, then he might truly go out with Zoe instead.</p><p>If it were to happen though, Ila would obviously not hold any grudges since she has no right to his attention or love at all, but she’d be lying if she said it wouldn’t sting a bit. </p><p>So she takes a sip of her water and sits back. She’s here for a good time and if it turns into a long time, then that’d be great. Ila nervously bites her lip when the door to the restaurant opens and Yugyeom walks in looking absolutely dashing. </p><p>The sweater vest, that he’s wearing over his white shirt makes his tall frame look broader than usual and the tight black jeans really compliment his legs. He ruffles his hair and wipes his hands down his jumper to make sure it is all straight, before looking around the restaurant for Ila. </p><p>He is surprised when he sees her sitting there already. He’d fully expected her to be either perfectly on time or a little late, but maybe that’s just because that’s what Zoe’s like. He shakes his head. He’s on a date with another girl, his brain isn’t allowed to think about Zoe until it’s over. He can do that. Hopefully…</p><p> “Yugyeom!” Ila says raising her voice slightly, but not enough to disturb other restaurant goers. She stands up and waves to get his attention, her smile mirroring her happiness to be here. </p><p>Yugyeom isn’t sure if the way her face lit up when she spotted him is a good thing or a bad thing. She might already like him too much, for him to let her down easy. But he made a promise to Zoe, so he will sit down and entertain her friend for an hour before politely declining a second date. It’ll be that simple. </p><p>He gets over himself and puts a smile on his face before he heads over there. </p><p>Zoe sneaks into the restaurant when they are deep in conversation. They look great sitting across from each other like that. Zoe high fives herself in her head. Yugyeom is such a nice guy, she really wants him to be able to fall in love with someone and have them fall in love with him too. She knows she can’t be that for him, so seeing him genuinely laugh at something Ila said makes her heart warmer.</p><p>She really wishes she could be the one to do that, but after her ex-boyfriend’s abrupt departure from her life, there’s just this hole in her heart that she can’t seem to stitch up. So it wouldn’t be fair to string him along in that. Zane really did a number on her, so now she disconnected completely.<br/>When Yugyeom suggested they maybe try just being each other’s sex partner without getting involved, Zoe was hesitant. She knows that Yugyeom is very soft hearted and there’s no way she would ever risk him being hurt over her. So, it took a little convincing but she eventually agreed. </p><p>The deal is to have fun, unless one of them starts falling. Then, all brakes are drawn and they make a full stop. Yugyeom knows that it won’t be easy, but Zoe seems to be convinced they’ll be able to just forget everything and go back to just being friends. </p><p> Zoe sits down at a table near the door, so she can make a swift escape if needed, but she is undercover and her acting skills are on point. Zoe reaches up to adjust the grey haired wig and pushes her big fake frames further up her nose, before picking up the menu and holding it up to hide her whole face. She peaks up over it, but instead of a clear view of the pair, she makes eye contact with the waitress’ midriff. </p><p>“What can I get you today?” She asks politely. </p><p>Zoe quickly scans the menu and points to the first thing she sees.</p><p>“A Caesar salad. Will that be all?” Zoe just nods and the waitress goes back to the kitchen. Zoe peaks to their table and sees them get their food, unaware of her presence. If only she could sit closer and eavesdrop, but then she would definitely be caught. </p><p>So, she digs into her salad when it arrives, half forgetting the purpose of her visit. An hour later, Yugyeom asks for the bill.</p><p>“Should we go somewhere else for a drink?” Ila suggests with a sweet smile on her face. </p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Yugyeom responds apologetically. “Listen Ila, I had a great time but-“</p><p>“But I’m not your type. Got it.” She finishes his sentence, then downs the rest of her beer. “That’s okay. Thanks for coming though.” She adds and gets up, but he reaches for her wrist to stop her. He quickly puts down the bills to pay and gets up.</p><p>Now towering over her, all the courage Ila just had to save face vanishes and she looks up at him like a beaten puppy. </p><p>“You’re a really nice girl, don’t get me wrong. I think you’d be a really great friend.” He tries to comfort her, but Ila’s heart just takes every word as a new beating. </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” Ila responds and nods goodbye. He watches her leave, but then jogs after her, passed Zoe and out the door. Zoe quickly calls for the waitress to pay, hoping she doesn’t lose them in the meantime. </p><p>Yugyeom stops Ila from closing the taxi door and holds it open. He leans down.</p><p>“I should at least take you home.” He says ready to get in next to her, but she holds up her hands to stop him. </p><p>“It’s not that far. You really don’t have to.” Ila grabs the inside handle and pulls lightly, to let him know she really doesn’t want him to come with her. So he looks towards the driver’s rear-view mirror to see him already staring back. </p><p>“Take her home safely please.” The driver nods and Yugyeom closes the door for her. </p><p>He stays there for a minute, even after the car is far out of sight. Maybe this wasn’t fair on Ila, he should’ve cancelled. He’ll send her flowers to the studio tomorrow, hopefully she won’t feel too sad. The thought pisses him off even more. This is all Zoe’s fault. If she had just asked him before organising a blind date for him, then he could’ve told her no and Ila would never have gotten hurt in the first place. </p><p>He takes out his phone and calls Zoe to give her a piece of his mind, but he hears her ringtone behind him. He turns around to find her standing there in a cheap wig and pair of glasses, dressed up like a grandmother. He drops his phone and ends the call, before taking a couple of steps towards her. </p><p>“What are you playing at?” Yugyeom asks angrily. She hardly ever sees him angry, so she doesn’t know how to respond. She also wasn’t expecting him to be so mad at her. </p><p>“I’m not pl-“ </p><p>“If you weren’t playing, then what the hell are you doing here looking like this?” He adds, his tone still filled with frustration. </p><p>Zoe really doesn’t know what to do next. She doesn’t want to make him angrier, but she also doesn’t know why he is so angry with her. </p><p>“I just wanted to make sure everything goes well.” Zoe admits. “Besides, it doesn’t look like it did.”</p><p>“Of course not. Because you didn’t even ask me if I wanted to go on this date.” Yugyeom runs a hand through his hair. “I can’t even look at you right now…” He exclaims.</p><p>Zoe tries to calm him down by reaching for his hand, but he turns away. She watches him as he steps out towards the road and hails himself a taxi.</p><p>“Taxi!” He shouts and almost immediately one halts in front of him. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Zoe asks, now worried.</p><p>“Home.” He responds before slamming the door behind him.  </p><p>That night, Zoe is lying awake in bed wondering if she should text him or call him, but she doesn’t. Did she really mess up? She just wanted her friends to have a good night together, nothing more. Why would that upset him so much? </p><p>She picks up her pillow and presses it against her face with all her might, then screams into it as loudly as possible. If she could turn back time, she could change all of this and then Yugyeom wouldn’t be angry. He so rarely gets angry, Zoe never had to deal with it directed at her. Now what? </p><p>She picks up her phone, determined to call him and tell him to just tell her what’s up, but instead she gets a text message.</p><p>Gyeomie &lt;3:<br/>Want some Ramen?</p><p>Zoe sits up straight and smiles to herself. Maybe he isn’t that angry after all. She grabs her jacket and keys and rushes out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinyoung is talking about Zoe again. Yugyeom tries his best to stay calm, but even beating his ass at video games isn’t satisfying his slumbering anger. If Jinyoung actually knew to what extend this was hurting his friend, he would’ve probably stopped by now. But Yugyeom doesn’t usually talk about his feelings so they have to pull every word out of his nose. </p><p>So Jinyoung jokes with Bambam about Zoe’s new haircut and how it makes her face even prettier, while throwing regular side glances Yugyeom’s way. He keeps thinking of other things instead, like Dalkyum’s cute fight with his toy on the ground or the soft sound of their not-yet-released song playing over the speaker. But no matter how hard he tries, he can’t stop listening to their conversation. </p><p>“Ah, stop!” Yugyeom almost shouts and turns to face them. </p><p>Bambam and Jinyoung immediately stop laughing, the latter even clearing his throat uncomfortably. Bambam shifts on the sofa and tries to smile at Yugyeom. </p><p>“We were just joking around.” He tries to lighten the mood, but Yugyeom doesn’t smile back. </p><p>“Zoe and I are kinda…” Yugyeom searches for the right words, but doesn’t know how to put it delicately. </p><p>He knows Zoe is going to kill him when she finds out he blurted it out in the middle of an argument. They aren’t meant to tell anybody, so that when it ends, no one is affected at all. That was the deal. Just some casual secret sex, but Yugyeom’s heart has already taken it too far even if he isn’t aware of it yet. </p><p>“Going out?” Jinyoung suggests with a smirk, but Yugyeom shakes his and sighs. </p><p>“No.” He says with a frown, deep in thought. “We’re just… ya know…” </p><p>“No we don’t. Use your words, bro.” Bambam jokes.</p><p>“We’re not going out or anything. Just…” Yugyeom still can’t bring himself to say it. Partially because there is a little Zoe in her head telling him exactly how she will murder him and dispose of his body. “Forget it.” He waves it off and turns to Dalkyum. “Should we go on a walk?” </p><p>“You’re having sex.” Jinyoung gets straight to the point, the smirk still on his face. </p><p>Yugyeom’s eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights as he stares at his friend. Bambam’s mouth falls open as he looks from a smug looking Jinyoung to a blushing Yugyeom. </p><p>“Wait for real?” Bambam asks surprised. </p><p>“You knew?” Yugyeom’s voice cracks at being caught in the act. Well not literally in the act.<br/>“I put the pieces together a while ago.” </p><p>“What pieces?” Yugyeom wonders out loud. </p><p>“Remember when I came to get my guitar?” Jinyoung chuckles when something in Yugyeom’s brain clicks. </p><p>“You saw her?” Yugyeom plys the moment back in his head and there is no way Jinyoung would’ve seen Zoe.</p><p>“No, but I saw her underwear.” </p><p>“How do you know it’s her underwear?” Bambam asks with his eyebrows raised suggestively. </p><p>Yugyeom picks up a pillow and throws it at his face, but repeats the question suspiciously. “How do you know it’s her underwear?”</p><p>Jinyoung holds his hands up as if a gun was pointed at him and laughs at Yugyeom’s reaction. </p><p>“Calm down. It was just an assumption, but you confirmed it with your behaviour.” Jinyoung explains pointing to the pillow Bambam is now hugging to his chest and Yugyeom visibly relaxes. “But be careful.” </p><p>“Yeah, this doesn’t sound like a great idea.” </p><p>“What? A minute ago the two of you were talking about how hot she is, but now it’s not a great idea?” Yugyeom frowns at their hyprocrisy. </p><p>“It’s one thing to joke about her being attractive and another to get involved with her.” Jinyoung states suddenly very serious. </p><p>“Jinyoung’s right. You guys are too close to be doing this…” Bambam agrees with a worried expression on his face that Yugyeom rarely gets to see. </p><p>“It’s not like I’m asking you…” Yugyeom mumbles and pouts a bit. </p><p>Of course he knows it isn’t the smartest thing to be sleeping with Zoe when they have such a flirty friendship. There’s always going to be the chance that either of them fall in love and by the looks of it, it’s more likely to be Yugyeom than her. Of course he considered this, but that night, when they made their pact, she just looked so good. </p><p>It was around 3AM and they were the only ones left awake in the living room. Jaebeom and Jinyoung were sleeping on the sofa surrounded by empty cans of beer and Bambam had already claimed the air mattress in the studio. </p><p>The music was still playing quietly and Dalkyum had run off to hide in Yugyeom’s closet, unhappy with the amount of drunk people in the living room and the noise level that came with it. But Yugyeom and Zoe were still going strong, swaying along calmly to the melody and staring out the window. </p><p>Both their faces were flushed pink from the alcohol, but neither really drunk yet and with no intention to reach that point. Yugyeom had spent the bigger part of the night trying not to look at the new dress Zoe was wearing and to keep his eyes at eyelevel, but he kept failing miserably. She hadn’t noticed, too busy celebrating the official release of her first photography book. Life was going so well for her, if only she had someone to share it with. </p><p>Pictures of Zane flooded her mind and her heart begins to ache. She shook her head to forget them all and laughs the pain away. To Yugyeom though, she just looked like a crazy person who just went from a quiet and calm demeanour to laughing out loud. They heard Jinyoung shushing them from the couch as he turns around and instantly falls back asleep.</p><p>“Sorry.” Zoe whispered but huffs a couple more times to stop herself from laughing loudly. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Yugyeom asked and leaned in slightly so they can hear each other better without raising their voices. </p><p>“I was just wondering what Zane might be doing right now…” Zoe admitted and smiled, but he saw right through it. Yugyeom’s face turned grim.</p><p>“Why would you waste a thought on that guy?” He grumbled lowly and took a sip of his beer.</p><p>“Right? Why would I?” Zoe agreed sadly and brought her gaze to her hands lying in her lap. “When it came to photography, I guess we saw eye to eye. He would probably love my book.”</p><p>“I love your book.” Yugyeom blurted out surprising both of them. Zoe laughs.</p><p>“I know and I am grateful.” </p><p>They continued to sit in silence for a bit and eventually Zoe needed to use the bathroom. When she finally checked the time, she was taken aback at how it flew by without her noticing. It seemed she could sit doing nothing with Yugyeom for hours without even knowing it. That was definitely the best thing about him. He listens and he doesn’t make it awkward. If only she could come to like him as more than a friend, maybe they would be great together. She shook her head at the thought, he wouldn’t like her as a girlfriend at all. She’s definitely not his type. </p><p>When Zoe came back from the bathroom, Yugyeom was gone and the light in his bedroom was on with the door slightly ajar. She stepped up to the door and peaked in. Yugyeom was changing out of his t-shirt into a tank top and Zoe had her eyes on his angel wing tattoo. She turned her head slightly to get a better view and immediately snapped out of it. </p><p>She couldn’t think about Yugyeom in that way. Stop it. But what she would give to run her hand over his tattoos even just once. So she pushed the door open and closed it right behind her. She leaned against it and chuckled once, before frowning. </p><p>Yugyeom turned to face her, completely unfazed by the fact that she walked in on him shirtless. </p><p>“Crazy thought…” She started and bit her lip. “Absolutely insane thought actually.”</p><p>“What is said insane thought?” Yugyeom enquired curiously while pulling his tank top over his head. </p><p>“You’re not seeing anybody and I’m not seeing anybody… Anyway, like I said just a crazy thought.” She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, unsure why she even brought it up. “What if we just had some fun together, no strings attached?” </p><p>Yugyeom’s eyes shot wide open. He definitely did not see that one coming, but instead of responding he closed the distance between them until there is not so much as a paper thin space between them. He grinned.</p><p>“Why not?” His face lit up like a Christmas tree and the corners of his lips curled up into a cheeky smirk.</p><p>Zoe held up her hand and stuck out her pinky finger. “Just casual sex. No feelings.” He hooked his finger in hers and stamped their thumbs. </p><p>“No feelings. If that changes-“ </p><p>“-we stop immediately.” Zoe finished and they nodded in agreement before crashing their lips against each other’s passionately. </p><p>But now Zoe would definitely kill him if she found out he told his friends. So maybe he just won’t tell her for as long as possible. Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. </p><p>Zoe is checking out her outfit in the glass reflection. She straightens out any wrinkles in her dark grey co-od skirt suit outfit with her hand and takes a couple of deep breaths in. There’s no reason to be nervous right now, they already agreed to hosting her exhibition. This is just a technicality. </p><p>She couldn’t be more prepared either. So why is her heart beating like crazy? This is what she’s been working towards for so long and it’s finally sinking in. Once she opens this door it’ll be real. It’ll be a thing that she is actually doing, then why is it so hard to take that step? Now that her foot is almost in the door, she isn’t going to let the door close on her ever again. </p><p>So she takes the door handle in her hand and pushes open. With her face sporting a confident smile and head held high, she looks around the coffee shop. They should be here by now, so she tries to figure out who could be here by themselves. A young high school couple are sitting at the table closest to her doing homework together and sharing their airpods with each other. The table next to that is occupied by an older gentleman reading a war book in peace. </p><p>It’s the following table that makes her heart skip a beat. It’s as if time has stopped and everything is moving in slow motion around her, but she is stuck. She closes her eyes and waits a couple of seconds before opening them again, not believing what she is seeing right now. She had spent almost half a year getting over him and now it all comes crashing back in like a train into the station.</p><p>Almost like a scheduled return. Zoe has to stop herself from feeling relief seeing his face, but a part of her is glad he is doing well. She really hates that part of her and would love to stab it or suffocate it right about now. She tightens her grip on her folder and tries to move past him without attractive his attention, but he looks up and eyes the door as if he were waiting for someone. </p><p>“No way…” Zoe curses under her breath when their eyes meet and he smiles at her with that charming smile that had pulled her before. He stands up and puts his phone down on the table in front of him. </p><p>Zane waves at Zoe to come join him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe comes back to the studio, still in shock from her encounter. The surprise of seeing Zane at the coffee shop would’ve sufficed to make her fall into a deep state of confusion but the fact he was there to meet with her just overwhelmed her to the point where she couldn’t get a coherent sentence to leave her mouth. </p><p>The door closes behind her and she just stands her trying to replay the meeting in her head to decide whether it was real or not. Maybe she just made it all up and is actually dreaming? She puts her folder between her arm and chest to free up her hands, before pinching herself hard. She groans in pain but nothing changes. Her reality stays the same and Zane really did come to meet her today. </p><p>Zane wants to put up her exhibit. Unsure what to think about it, Zoe continues to stare into a void without moving. Ila steps out of the back office room and stops in her tracks when she sees Zoe. </p><p>“You’re back already?” Ila asks curiously. “Oh no, don’t tell me something went wrong?”</p><p>But Zoe doesn’t respond. Ila tries to wave her hand in front of Zoe’s eyes but she doesn’t even move. Ila begins to get worried and steps over to the conference table to put down the folders she was carrying around. She takes the glass of water and goes back to her boss, but before she can do anything Zoe comes back to her senses.</p><p>“What were you gonna do with that?” Zoe asks outraged. “Were you gonna throw that at me?”</p><p>“No!” Ila responds quickly. She puts her fingers in the water and starts spraying Zoe. “This. I was gonna do this.” </p><p>“Stop. I am fine oh my god, please.” Zoe shields herself using the folder under her arm and blows a hair strand out of her face. </p><p>“What’s up with you? Why are you so out of it?” Ila follows up and puts the glass back down. </p><p>Zoe contemplates whether to share this with her or to keep it to herself. Yugyeom hates his guts and she still hasn’t made up her mind about telling him, so telling Ila might not be the wisest either. She might blabber and then Zoe will be in trouble with him. </p><p>“Zane is the curator.” Zoe’s mouth speaks, but her brain doesn’t really compute what’s happening. It looks like Zoe really needed to get that off her chest. </p><p>“Zane? Your Zane?” Ila gasps. “Fuck off.”</p><p>“He’s not my Zane.” Zoe frowns. “Well anymore. I wish I was joking.” </p><p>Zoe sits down exasperated and strangely exhausted. She checks the time, but it’s barely 2PM. She lets her head fall back and slumps in her chair, before shaking out her limbs in frustration. She whines before sitting back up, her hair all over the place and a pout gracing her face. </p><p>“What do I do?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Ila asks.</p><p>“Is this a conflict of interest?” Zoe wonders out loud and almost slams her head against the table top. “I can’t possibly let him put up my exhibit?” She lays her cheek on the cold wood and closes her eyes. </p><p>“I don’t think so. What happened exactly?” </p><p>Ila’s words bring her back to the coffee shop in an uncomfortable flashback. Somehow she really wishes she could just stop replaying it in her head, but it just keeps going like a never ending loop of one of the worst moments of her life. </p><p>It’d be one thing if Zane had showed up announced and she would’ve had the time to prepare for it. Rehearse what to say exactly, but like this, out of the blue, she just can’t seem to be able to wrap her head around it. The way the sun reflected in his eyes and how bright he smiled at her, as if nothing had ever happened between them. <br/>How dare he seem so unfazed by their encounter? Well, he was prepared. He probably had the opportunity to rehearse what he wanted to say to her. A heads up would’ve been nice, Zoe thinks bitterly. </p><p>“Zoe!” Ila shouts for the third time. </p><p>“What?” Zoe jumps in surprise. “Oh sorry.”</p><p>“My god, this guy really messed with you today.” Ila states the obvious and leans back. “Are you gonna be ok to shoot our 3 o’clock?” Zoe frowns.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll let you do it and supervise.” </p><p>“Good idea.” Ila smiles sympathetically but secretly fist bumps herself under the table. She needs to remember to thank Zane for basically being responsible for Ila’s first official family portrait shoot. </p><p>“Do you think you could… keep this from Yugyeom?” Zoe pleads sitting up. She props her elbows on the table and holds them together in a praying position. “He can’t find out, yet. At least not until I’ve figured it out and can explain it well.” </p><p>“Why would he care that your ex-boyfriend is back? It’s not like you two are a thing.” Ila rolls her eyes at the dramatics, but Zoe swallows hard.</p><p>“Yugyeom and Zane… you see. They don’t really get along.” Zoe explains, waking up Ila’s curiosity. “Yugyeom had a bad feeling about Zane and told me to be careful, so when he broke my heart, Yugyeom was there to pick up the pieces. And let me tell you, the pieces were not pretty…” </p><p>“Why did you break up?” Ila asks innocently, not thinking much of it.</p><p>But even worse than the memory of her encounter with him today, is the memory of their break up. Zoe can’t even bring herself to think about it long enough to tell the story so she just shakes her head. </p><p>“Let’s get ready for that family portrait.” Zoe changes the subject. She points to the pile of folders next to Ila’s cup of water and picks up the first one. “Are those the reference shots yeah?” </p><p>So, she throws herself into her work, teaching Ila the ropes of taking a strong family portrait. Not that there was a huge art to those, but it’s always best to be excellent at the basics before moving on to the more artistic things. At least, that’s how Zoe learned her own craft. Of course there is a lot of talent and a good eye involved, but a lot of the skills she needed for photography she learned through repetitive practice of the very basic settings. Eventually the regular looking photographs turned into edgier versions until she eventually found her style and learned how to truly express emotions through the lens. </p><p>She still hears Ila’s voice echoing through her head, telling her to be honest with Yugyeom the same way she would want him to be honest with her if he had a secret that could affect her. So, she tries to come up with the best way to break the news to him in the subway. </p><p>Peak hour trains are always so crammed, that breathing becomes difficult. She watches the station workers push even more people into the wagon and expecting them all to be fine with it. She rolls her eyes. Clearly the place is already way too full, but she just turns up the volume in her earphones and repeats the same phrase over and over again. </p><p>He won’t like this. She knows it for a fact. He’ll tell her not to see him and then she’ll tell him she has to and then he’ll probably become quiet while internalising the frustration. Although he has become more vocal about his feelings with her lately. She’s really not looking forward to that. </p><p>She rings the doorbell, which she rarely does these days, out of fear of just walking in. The time it takes him to open the door is some extra time she can spend contemplating on how to tell him about Zane. She really wants to scream right now. Maybe she could just tell him really quickly and then run away. If she just hadn’t promised to never ever go back to him… then she wouldn’t be in this mess right now. Her stupid broken heart had such a big mouth.</p><p>He swings the door open with a grin on his face. “Why didn’t you just come in?” He steps aside to let her in, a kitchen towel draped over his shoulder and a cute little apron around his waist. </p><p>Zoe looks at him head to toe, confused at the attire, but once she steps inside she is overwhelmed by the gorgeous smell of what seems to be lemon and pasta baking somewhere. She sniffs the air and the water in her mouth gathers. </p><p>“Are you cooking?” Zoe gasps.</p><p>“I thought I’d make it up to you.” He responds shyly and lets the door shut. </p><p>“Make what up to me?” Zoe asks in confusion. She follows him through to the kitchen and sits down at the island. “Did you do something wrong?” </p><p>Initially, Yugyeom thought he could make her her favourite pasta bake dinner and pop open a bottle of her favourite win, so he could tell her that he slipped up. But when she came in looking all worried about something, he just couldn’t bring himself to tell her tonight. He can tell her another day. Who’s to say that they’ll even meet the guys anytime soon? It could be weeks before she gets together with them again and by then he’ll have definitely told her. For sure. Yeah. </p><p>Yugyeom smiles apologetically. “For ruining the date with Ila. She isn’t too upset right?” </p><p>“Ila?” Zoe starts snacking on a bread stick and scratches her head. “I never even asked. Oh my god I’m a horrible friend.” Zoe sighs and gets her phone out. “I should probably check in.” </p><p>“You can always do that tomorrow.” He tells her reassuringly. Something must’ve happened today, she would never forget to check up on her friend like that. Yugyeom is sure of it. </p><p>He wonders if he should ask her about it or wait for her to bring it up. He wants to just mention it so he can help her feel better, but the way her face lit up when she walked in to the smell of food cooking made his heart warm up. He can’t ruin that with his news or her own. So he’ll just wait and see if she brings it up herself.</p><p>“Did you have a good day?” Zoe asks casually putting her phone down again and chewing on her bread stick. </p><p>“Don’t eat too much of those.” Yugyeom scolds her but she just sticks out her tongue at him. He chuckles. “I did. I spent some time with Jinyoung and Bambam.”</p><p>“What did you guys do?” Yugyeom tries to think of a response but Zoe jokes: “You seem nervous. Did you do something bad Kim Yugyeom?”</p><p>He swallows and laughs uncomfortably. “Of course not. We just played some video games.” Zoe raises her eyebrows at him, unsure what to make of his reaction. But she laughs it off. </p><p>“You sure?” She pushes, but he just keeps laughing. He turns around to get the bake out of the oven and places it down on the hob. </p><p>“Can you grab me two plates please?” He asks without turning to her and starts cutting into the food. </p><p>Zoe heads over to the cabinet and takes out two plates before moving over to him. He is focused on making equal sized pieces for him, his brow slightly furrowed. She stares at him from the side, admiring his features and the way they perfectly fit together. He licks his lips, shifting her attention from his eyes to his full lips. </p><p>Maybe they can just enjoy dinner tonight and spend some time together without her ruining everything. Just for one night, what harm could possibly be done by that? He doesn’t run in the same circles as her and unless Zane moved, there’s no way they would cross paths in the city. She could just keep her mouth shut for the night and enjoy his company, eat good food and laugh as if nothing were wrong. </p><p>And so they both decide they will keep their news to themselves for the night. Maybe tomorrow, or maybe next week. They are already playing a dangerous game. A silly little white lie won’t make it any worse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe is shopping for a dress for her sister’s wedding. She still hasn’t worked up the courage to admit to her mother that she doesn’t have a boyfriend or any prospect of marriage in the near future. </p><p>If Zoe took the break up with Zane hard, then her mother took it twenty times harder. She was already planning their wedding when Zoe told her. The woman reacted so dramatically she almost fainted there and there. Zoe still remembers the demands to be taken to the hospital, because her heart will give out before her daughter gets married.</p><p>Meanwhile her older sister is tying the knot with a man she met half a year ago. Zoe doesn’t want to judge her for that, but a little part of her is confused at the rush to put a ring on it. At least this has taken some of the attention off her and lifted the pressure a bit. </p><p>“Can I help you find anything?” A nice looking sales woman comes up to Zoe and offers a hand, but her phone rings before she can respond. </p><p>“Excuse me.” Zoe says and pulls her phone out of her pocket, before answering it without checking the caller ID. “Hello?” </p><p>“Zoe!” Her sister’s chirpy high pitched voice sounds through the phone as if she were standing right next to her. Where Rue is always full of energy and outgoing, Zoe is more quiet and private. Well, anybody would be considered quiet next to her sister Rue. </p><p>Zoe holds the phone away from her ear at the sudden noise level change, she rolls her eyes but smiles lovingly. </p><p>“I’m shopping for dresses, right now. Are you psychic?” Zoe jokes. </p><p>“I had this itching in my fingers to call you, so I must be.” They laugh. “Anyway, I just called to confirm we are all good for the photo-shoot tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yeah, all set up. We’ll meet you at the tower and head up the mountain with the gondola together.” Zoe explains and presses her phone to her ear with her shoulder, to start looking through the racks. “Then, we head to the studio for the traditional pictures.”</p><p>“Perfect! Ah, everything is going so perfectly.” Rue gushes. </p><p>“What colour dress should I wear?” </p><p>“Just wear whatever you are comfortable in.” Rue responds cheerfully. “But you look great in yellow. Plus, there will be some bachelors to impress at the reception. Some of Tom’s friends from college.” </p><p>“I think I’ll be okay.” Zoe snorts. </p><p>“Come on. It’s not like you’re bringing a date.” Rue waits for Zoe to confirm, but there is silence. “Right?”</p><p>“What should I do? Mom will freak if I come alone and she will also freak if I bring someone.” Zoe complains and whines, still looking for anything yellow and nice at the same time. “Do I have to come?” </p><p>“Don’t be silly. She’ll be busy showing me off to all her friends, she won’t even remember she has a second daughter.” Her sister jokes, but it doesn’t really help. </p><p>“Should I just come alone?” Zoe mutters. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I said should I just come by myself.” Zoe repeats more clearly. She finally finds a dress, that isn’t hideous and pulls it off the rack. She holds it up to her body and turns her head to the side, forgetting the phone trapped between her ear and shoulder, almost dropping it. </p><p>The dress is floor length and a very bright, but pretty yellow. A couple of shades darker than pastel, but not dark enough to be considered rubber duck yellow. There are no straps on it with a heart shaped neckline. The tulle skirt falls to the ground effortlessly and a piece of tulle flows down each side with the purpose to be tied back, to snatch the waist and add a bow beneath the back made of lace. </p><p>Zoe is in awe at the dress and looks around for the sales woman. She spots her and points to the dressing rooms, holding up the dress. The lady nods and gestures for her to go try it on with a smile. </p><p>“You could bring that friend of yours. What’s his name again? Yugom?” </p><p>“Yugyeom.” Zoe finds herself correcting much faster than expected. Her sister chuckles. </p><p>“That one. Mom would eat him up.” </p><p>“You just said she won’t even pay any attention to me.” Zoe whines again, pulling closed the curtain of her changing room. “Are you sure I have to come?”</p><p>“Yes!” </p><p>“Fine. I’ll come.” Zoe rolls her eyes, but smiles again. “I need to try this on, but I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>The sisters hang up and Zoe gets into the dress quickly. It fits like a glove and Zoe doesn’t even need to think twice, before asking the lady to ring it up for her. When she checks the time on her way out of the store, she curses at herself for being late. If her sister hadn’t called, then she wouldn’t be late to meet up with Yugyeom. </p><p>She texts him to let him know she’s on her way and he chuckles at the amount of sorrys in there. </p><p>“Is that her?” Jinyoung asks trying to catch a peek at his phone. </p><p>“Yeah. She’s running late, but should be here in ten minutes.” Yugyeom smiles, then holds his phone up for JInyoung to see. “She says she’s ‘sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry’.” He laughs.</p><p>Seeing Yugyeom this happy from a single text warms Jinyoung’s heart. His friend is so soft hearted and good he deserves to have all the happiness in the world. Jinyoung’s just worried that the way the two of them are going about it, will end up hurting them both. </p><p>“Did you tell her?” He asks, as Bambam comes back from the bathroom.  </p><p>Yugyeom wonders if he should lie or come up with an excuse. It would certainly be easier to just say yes and call it a day, but then they could mention it or joke about it and then his cover would be blown. On the other hand, if he comes up with an excuse, then he’d technically be lying to his friends and he now knows what that feels like. So he doesn’t want to do that either. </p><p>The truth seems to be the only option left on the table. So Yugyeom sighs and shakes his head. </p><p>“What didn’t you tell her?” Bambam asks in confusion, coming back in the middle of their conversations. </p><p>“I couldn’t tell her. She’s gonna murder me.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s the reason?” Jinyoung reasons with him, but Yugyeom just waves him off. </p><p>“Of course.” Yugyeom rolls his eyes and fills up their glasses. “Didn’t you say you need the bathroom when Bam came back?” </p><p>“Oh, right.” Jinyoung pushes up from his seat and steps around their table. </p><p>“How could you forget about that?” Bambam teases and laughs at his friend, but the latter ignores him and walks away smiling. “So where’s Zoe?” </p><p>“She’s late. She texted me while you were gone.” Yugyeom takes a sip of his drink. </p><p>“So how is she?” Bambam leans in curiously, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. Yugyeom almost spits out his drink at the question, causing Bambam to burst out laughing. “Relax, bro, I was just kidding.” </p><p>Yugyeom begins coughing from almost choking on his drink and Bambam hits him on the back, still unable to stop laughing. His best friend is so easy to tease. </p><p>Zoe is rushing down the road, her shopping back in hand and successfully avoiding everyone who is walking slower than a turtle. She said ten minutes and it’s already been nine. Thankfully, Yugyeom is used to her tardiness and knows it’s part of her charm. </p><p>Right then her phone rings again. Expecting it to be Rue again, she doesn’t check the ID before picking up.</p><p>“I said I don’t want any of your bachelors, Rue!” She shouts into the phone, but it isn’t her sister who responds. </p><p>“I surely hope not, I’ve met Tom’s college friends and I would very much like you to stay far away from them.” </p><p>Zoe stops in her tracks at the sound of her mother’s voice. Her mouth flaps open, then closed, then open again. She looks around wondering if this is a trick. Her mother doesn’t call her, ever. She usually texts her to call her when she’s free. Zoe picks up her pace again, still highly aware of the time. </p><p>“What’s up, mom? Is something wrong?” </p><p>“Can’t I just want to call my daughter?” Her mother fires back clearly unhappy about something. </p><p>Zoe finally rounds the corner and spots the restaurant on the other side of the road. She steps up to the pedestrian crossing and waits at the red light. </p><p>“Of course you can. So how are you, mom?” Zoe sighs and asks in a nicer tone. Her mother clicks her tongue on the other end of the call and Zoe knows whatever is to come is bad. She must be in deep trouble, whatever Rue told her about their phone call is about to bite her in the ass. </p><p>“Rue tells me you are planning to attend her wedding alone.” </p><p>Zoe waits a couple of seconds, expecting more to follow, but she is only met with silence. She can so clearly picture her mother’s face right now. She’s probably raising her eyebrows and furrowing her lips really tightly. She’s probably also either tapping her foot off the floor or her fingers off the table impatiently. Next, she’ll probably blame her if she is sent to an early grave. </p><p>“Yes, I will probably come alone.” Zoe confirms, unsure what else to say to defend herself. </p><p>“How can you do this to me, Zoe?” Her mother asks dramatically as if Zoe had just murdered her puppy. “You’ll really be the death of me. Can’t you find a date?” </p><p>“No, mom. I’m not seeing anyone right now and I can’t just bring a stranger.” Zoe argues as the little man turns green and she steps out onto the road. </p><p>“I heard Zane’s back in town, you could bring him.” She isn’t sure if her mother truly just said those words. She stops in the middle of the road, still plenty of time to go to finish her crossing, but too shocked to move her feet. </p><p>“How do you know that?” Someone hunks at her to keep moving, as the counter slowly nears 0 and she nods her head apologetically at them. </p><p>She picks up her pace and jogs to the other side, now close enough to the restaurant to see Yugyeom and Bambam sitting behind the window. They love that table. Perfect for people watching and watching the rain fall while being warm inside. </p><p>“He texted Rue to congratulate her on the wedding and mentioned it.” Her mother explains shamelessly. She knows exactly how badly things went between them, how can she even suggest that. </p><p>Zoe breathes in deeply and rubs her eyes. The frustration flushing her cheeks bright red and her heart beating furiously in her chest at the thought of taken Zane to the wedding. </p><p>“Mom, listen carefully because I won’t repeat myself.” Zoe starts. Normally, she wouldn’t dare use such a tone with her mother, but something inside her snapped and she can’t control herself. “Just because Zane is back in town, doesn’t mean we will get back together. Don’t you remember what I was like because of him? You really have no shame mentioning that. If you mention him again...” </p><p>“Then what?” Her mother asks casually, surprised by her daughter’s attitude, but also refusing to see her wrongs. </p><p>“You’ll just have to find out. But I don’t recommend that, or you might have to edit the family registry.” Zoe threatens, before biting her lip and exhaling loudly. “I have plans now, so I’ll talk to you later.” </p><p>“Make sure you don’t come to the wedding alone.” She pauses. “I mean it!”</p><p>“Love you, mom.” Zoe hangs up the phone and stretches out her neck. She feels so tense, that she isn’t sure whether she just talked to her mother or ran a marathon with weights hanging off her shoulders. </p><p>When she looks up, she sees Yugyeom laughing at something Bambam said and her mood lifts up a little. She’ll worry about the wedding and Zane later, there’s no need wasting energy on something that isn’t immediately impacting her. Zoe heads over to the front door and pulls it open quickly.</p><p>From the pavement, the three of them look like a bunch of very close friends without any problems. From the pavement looking in, Jinyoung is processing what he just overheard. He’d seen Zoe standing there and waved, but she was too deeply involved in her conversation to notice him. So he went closer, only to find out about the ex-boyfriend, whom he knows Yugyeom almost beat up. Only to be let in on a secret, he wishes he could erase from his memory. </p><p>From the pavement looking in, Jinyoung’s heart hurts for his friend who has no idea what he got himself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not like Jinyoung to stay almost silent during dinner with the two of them, but since Zoe is here, Yugyeom doesn’t read too much into it. Partially because his attention is on Zoe the whole time. Bambam is talking about his brother’s wedding and trying to find out more about Zoe’s sister wedding, but Jinyoung has heard his story a thousand times. </p><p>He is distracted by his thoughts and hasn’t said a word to Zoe since greeting her when he finally came in from the bathroom. </p><p>Jinyoung doesn’t know the specifics about their breakup, but he knows that Yugyeom came back that night didn’t speak to them for hours. He remembers Yugyeom’s face clearly and the way he was slumped down on the couch, not even smiling at Dalkyum. It was so bad, it seemed like Yugyeom was the one who went through the break up. </p><p>Back then Jinyoung realised how deeply involved Yugyeom was with Zoe. It didn’t take sorcery to figure that one out from the state he was in just seeing her get her heart broken. Of course a friend would be upset when someone they care about goes through such hardship, but there are limits to empathy. And what Jinyoung witnessed was Yugyeom’s heart breaking at the sight of Zoe’s heart breaking. </p><p>This is the main reason he is so against them being friends with benefits. While Yugyeom might not have come to terms with his feelings yet, everyone around him can see it. One day he will wake up and realise it himself, but then it might be too late or they might be too deep in. </p><p>“My turn!” Zoe says excitedly. “Never have I ever been caught naked at work.” Zoe waits and stares Bambam down, but it is Yugyeom who drinks. Her mouth falls open. “Spill!” </p><p>“It wasn’t on purpose!” Bambam laughs remembering the moment Yugyeom is talking about. “I just changed and forgot there would be other people using the room.” </p><p>Yugyeom shrugs, clearly it’s not a big deal to him, but Bambam holds up his hand. </p><p>“Bro, you changed in a practice room. We have cameras in there.” Bambam snickers to himself, almost getting a stitch. “You’re so lucky I was taking the trainees inside. Otherwise they would’ve all seen…” Bambam winks and points down. </p><p>Zoe bursts out laughing. “I wish I could’ve seen that.” Bambam bites his lip, before he can say anything else. </p><p>Jinyoung snaps out of his silence and raises his hand. “My turn.” </p><p>Yugyeom glances at him suspiciously and Zoe stops laughing. Unsure why Jinyoung had been in such a strange mood, she is worried he might say something he’ll regret. Jinyoung tends to tease Yugyeom quite a lot. She just doesn’t want it to get out of hand when they are just playing a silly game. </p><p>“Never have I ever…” Jinyoung thinks about it for a second, then meets Yugyeom’s eyes. “… keep a secret from my best friend.” </p><p>Yugyeom glares at him, but raises his glass to his mouth. Zoe considers it. If she doesn’t drink, then she’d be lying, but if she does drink, then they might ask about it. She watches wide eyed as Yugyeom takes a sip. </p><p>“Are you keeping a secret from me?” Zoe gasps. “Here I was thinking we were closer than that.” </p><p>Jinyoung frowns and nudges her. “You should drink too, if you have any secrets.” </p><p>Zoe side eyes him suspiciously. Now she is definitely concerned about his question. What is it he thinks he knows? It could be anything really from outing them as friends with benefits to him somehow knowing about Zane. But how would he? He doesn’t even know what Zane looks like. The only people here who know that are her and Yugyeom. </p><p>“No way…” Zoe smirks. “I know you guys think Yugyeom and I are secretly in love with each other. But we’re just friends.” </p><p>“What’s your secret?” Bambam asks Yugyeom, but the latter immediately kicks him under the table. Bambam winces and leans down to rub his shin. </p><p>“Yes! What have you been keeping quiet about?” Zoe is intrigued and leans her elbows on the table, placing her head in her hands. </p><p>Her eyes are staring at his and he suddenly feels shy being observed like that. If the other two weren’t here, he would lean in for a kiss and tell her to take this elsewhere. But inside he really just wants to kiss her for no reason. Inside, he wishes for it to be okay to let himself fall. What the hell is he thinking? Where did that come from? A moment has passed and Zoe leans in closer to see if he is still with them. He jumps back almost knocking himself off the chair. </p><p>Zoe laughs. </p><p>He could listen to her laugh all day and not grow tired. It’s like the most beautiful melody the universe has ever written and he wants to press play on it forever. </p><p>“Bambam!” Yugyeom almost shouts out, catching them off guard. </p><p>“What?” JInyoung asks, finally chiming in again after calming himself down a bit. </p><p>“I have a secret from Bambam.” Yugyeom continues. “Since he’s my best friend.” Zoe leans back, her smile almost faltering. </p><p>“You have a secret from me?” Bambam enquires his eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>“Yeah, bro.” Yugyeom quickly tries to come up with something and he just blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind. “I used your toothbrush when we went on tour.” </p><p>Jinyoung crunches up his nose, meaning he is about to start laughing wholeheartedly. He isn’t sure if this is true or if Yugyeom just lied to lift the tension between them all and avoid mentioning Zoe, but nonetheless, this truly lifted his mood. </p><p>Zoe holds her hand to her open mouth, before bursting out laughing. Men are disgusting, she thinks but she isn’t surprised. These guys share so much when they are out traveling, this is entirely possible. </p><p>Meanwhile, Bambam is so shocked and disgusted, that he has frozen while staring at Yugyeom. In fact, he is so outraged, he really wants to storm out, so he does. Bambam has a knack for dramatics. </p><p>“Bam!” Yugyeom shouts to get him to stay, but he’s already out the door. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Yugyeom disappears after Bambam. Jinyoung and Zoe have a perfect view of them arguing on the pavement, so they just watch in silence for a second and continue to laugh. </p><p>Now that they are alone, Jinyoung considers bringing it all up. Maybe he should just snitch on Yugyeom and tell her that he knows about them. Maybe that’ll make everything easier for her to understand. But he can’t break his friend’s trust like that, so he holds his tongue. After a while, the laughter dies down and the two outside seem to be calming down and getting somewhere talking it out.</p><p>“So your sister is getting married, huh?” JInyoung starts awkwardly. “Congratulations.” </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll tell her.” Zoe responds, unaware of the ulterior motive that drove Jinyoung to starting this conversation. </p><p>“Are you taking a date?” Jinyoung continues, while playing with the straw in his glass of soda. Zoe watches him intently. </p><p>“I’m flattered Jinyoung, but I don’t think we should… date.” Zoe rejects him as gently as she can. </p><p>“Oh, no-“ He tries to explain but she cuts him off. </p><p>“It’s just that Yugyeom and I are so close, it’d be weird if I went out with one of his friends.” </p><p>If only she knew how weird that would be, since he is in on their secret. He puts his hand on hers and smiles friendly. </p><p>“I really wasn’t insinuating that.” </p><p>“Oh, thank god.” Zoe sighs. “For a second there, I thought you were really asking me out.” </p><p>Jinyoung takes his hand back and awkwardly shifts in his seat. This time Zoe notices his stance and the look on his face, like he is trying to say something but doesn’t know how. His mouth opens for a second, then closes without a sound coming out of it. He does this a couple of times, until she has enough watching him pretend to be a fish. </p><p>“Just spit it out. You look like a fish.” Zoe pouts her lips and imitates the lip movements of a fish, to try and make him laugh, but only earns herself a small sad chuckle. “Jinyoung, you’re scaring me now. What is it?” </p><p>“I heard your conversation earlier…” He has to think about protecting Yugyeom before his own comfort right now. “You should tell Yugyeom.” </p><p>Zoe clenches her jaw. Everyone’s concern about Zane is really starting to piss her off. No one even fully knows what happened between them and how Yugyeom is involved in any of it, so seeing them think they can tell her what to do infuriates her.</p><p>“If you heard that, then you also heard that I said there’s no way we’ll get back together.” She crosses her arms. “How do you even know about him?” </p><p>“Yugyeom mentioned him when you guys broke up.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Listen, I won’t say anything. But I’m sure you know Yugyeom’s feelings about the guy. I hope you tell him before he…” Jinyoung wants to say before he gets attached, but he stops himself. </p><p>“Before he what?” Zoe asks in confusion.</p><p>“Before he finds out from someone else.” Jinyoung sighs. </p><p>“Someone else, like you?” She raises her eyebrows, but her expression doesn’t relax. </p><p>“He doesn’t hate him for no reason. So whatever your intentions are keeping this from him, make sure he doesn’t end up looking a fool.” </p><p>“It’s not like we’re going out…” Zoe rolls her eyes. “I have no intention of hurting Yugyeom, I’m just waiting for the right moment to tell him.” </p><p>“Are you? Or are you just dragging out, ‘cause you know he’ll get hurt?” Jinyoung shrugs, but Zoe just shakes her head. Why would Yugyeom get hurt by this?</p><p>“I’ll tell him, just not right now.” Zoe counters looking away, unable to meet his gaze, knowing damn well that it is half a lie. </p><p>“Good. Because if you don’t then I will.” Zoe snaps her head around so fast, she almost pulls a muscle in her neck. </p><p>“You can’t!” She exclaims leaning in closer to him. “You just said it has to come from me, so he doesn’t get hurt.” </p><p>“Yeah, but if it doesn’t come from you, then it has to come from someone.” Jinyoung responds almost coldly. “I’m his friend, before yours.” </p><p>When they look out the window again, Yugyeom and Bambam are nowhere to be seen and the door opens shortly afterwards. Jinyoung nods his head at Zoe, but the latter just puts on her best fake smile. She’ll worry about Zane later, like she had planned. This doesn’t change much for her anyway, it just brings up more questions in her head about Yugyeom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting on the gondola with a big princess style wedding dress was much easier in Zoe’s mind. The small time frame between the gondola arriving in the station and it leaving again is barely enough to get Rue inside, let alone to have the rest of them get on. So they send her up on her own and take the next one together. </p><p>Zoe has decided to not be mad at her sister until after the shoot. Everything about her wedding should be happy and special, so she should stay professional as her photographer right now. Once they conclude the shoot, she will give her a piece of her mind, but until then Zoe will smile and take the prettiest pictures for them to look at for eternity. </p><p>Tom seems quite nice. On their way up the mountain, Zoe finds out that he is putting up with so much because he loves her sister. He seems much quieter than she expected from someone willing to marry her sister. Rue is so bubbly and loud, sometimes even obnoxious but Tom seems so down to earth and relaxed. Maybe it’s a case of opposites attract or he’s just keeping his crazy side to himself. </p><p>The view over the city from the mountain creates a beautiful backdrop. Coming up here in the morning was definitely the right choice. The low fog snaking through the skyscrapers and the sun shining its morning glow through it gives a magical aspect to every picture Zoe takes. Her sister and her fiancé look like the perfect couple and something inside Zoe’s heart tightens. If only, she could find something like this also. </p><p>If only someone would look at her the way Tom looks at her sister and smile the way he smiles when she isn’t paying attention. There must be someone like that out there for Zoe too, but she doesn’t even know if she would be able to accept that kind of love right now. </p><p>Thankfully the early morning hour also meant that less people would be up here, so they have most of the platforms and picturesque spots to themselves. The few travellers that have already come up here were kind enough to just move out of the way for them. </p><p>Tom’s mother had insisted on paying for this mountain photo-shoot. It seems to be a tradition in his family to come up here and take the first couple of pictures. Their mother didn’t understand it and tried her best to talk Rue out of it. Her biggest argument being that Rue’s dress would get ruined in the dirt. Tom, of course, reassured her that neither of his female family members’ dresses even got the slightest smudge, to which their mother just rolled her eyes. </p><p>If it were up to her, then Rue wouldn’t be marrying Tom anyway. Apparently, computer engineers aren’t sought after husbands for her friends’ daughters, so hers shouldn’t marry one either. Rue couldn’t care less. She is definitely their mother’s favourite, but she is much braver than Zoe when it comes to talking back and getting her way. She can sweet talk her mother like no other and eventually she stopped disagreeing. </p><p>Their mother has to compromise a lot for this wedding and Zoe is kind of enjoying it. Her mother not getting what she wants like always is a little too sweet, thinking about it, but Zoe has been living in her sister’s shadow for a long time. So, seeing her mother struggle a bit with her favourite child is like icing on a cake. </p><p>“It’s getting cold, are we almost done?” Rue complains in usual Rue fashion. </p><p>Tom immediately takes off his jacket and puts it over her shoulders. She blushes and winks at him. </p><p>“We’ve got enough, we can go and do the studio ones next.” Zoe responds, flicking through the pictures on her camera. </p><p>“How do they look?” Rue asks over her shoulder, but Zoe hides the camera away. </p><p>“No peaking.” She says and grins sheepishly at her older sister. “I’ll pick the best ones.”</p><p>“Make sure I don’t look bad in any of them.” </p><p>“You always look beautiful.” Tom chimes in and steals a kiss. Zoe frowns. </p><p>“Gross.” She pretends to shudder and then starts towards the gondolas. “Let’s go.”</p><p>At the studio the unwelcome sight of their mother awaits them. Zoe had been hoping to avoid her until the actual wedding, but now she couldn’t even come up with an excuse since she is the photographer. Ila is sitting at the conference table with her, waiting for the three of them to return.</p><p>Her mother is laughing at something Ila said and Zoe stops in her tracks. She never laughs like that with her. It hadn’t really bothered her until just now and maybe she shouldn’t care. If her mother wants to laugh with someone else, then so be it. Why should Zoe care? </p><p>“Why is she here?” Rue is visibly annoyed and storms into the studio, but the second their mother turns to her, her frown is turned upside down and a smile replaces any trace of annoyance. </p><p>Tom and Zoe just watch from the front door, amazed at how Rue has their mother wrapped around her finger. Within minutes, she convinces her to leave in exchange for them to meet up for dinner when the shoot wraps up. Rue even promises that Zoe will be there too, to which Zoe almost storms in, but her sister’s pleading look keeps her feet on the ground. </p><p>“Zoe, darling.” Her mother says as she steps up to the front door about to leave. A bright smile graces her face and Zoe’s heart warms a little at the affectionate expression, but it’s short lived when she reaches up her hand and puts it on her daughter’s cheek. “You are still working out regularly, right?” </p><p>With that every little warmth towards her mother leaves her body and Zoe has to stop herself from openly rolling her eyes at her mother. She puts on her best fake smile and makes room for her to leave. </p><p>“I’ll see you at the wedding.” Zoe says and leans down to kiss her mother on the cheek. “Get back safely.”</p><p>“Aren’t you coming to dinner?” She asks surprised, already preparing herself to be offended by whatever excuse her daughter comes up with. </p><p>“I already have plans today, but the wedding is so soon.” Zoe responds. </p><p>“What plans?” Her mother follows up nosily, before widening her eyes and clapping her hands together. “Do you have a date?” </p><p>“Mom!” Zoe blushes, but Tom snickers behind her. “We should get inside. Text me when you’re home.” </p><p>Without another word, Zoe steps inside and runs away before she can be asked any more questions, she doesn’t want to answer. Her mother is probably just waiting to ask her if she has a date yet and then she might mention Zane again. If her sister even so much as tries to drag her to dinner, then Zoe might actually refuse to show up to her wedding. </p><p>“Can’t you just cancel your plans to-“ Rue starts, but Zoe glares a hole into her head, causing her to shut her mouth. </p><p>“Don’t get on my bad side before I take these pictures.” Zoe threatens and walks around her sister to the office. “Ila can you get them ready, I’ll be out in five.” </p><p>“Is she always so cranky?” Zoe hears Rue whisper to Ila, before she closes the door behind herself. </p><p>Her sister is making it more and more difficult to keep her anger to herself. No, she thinks, I can’t ruin her experience. So, she takes a couple of deep breaths and banishes Zane from her mind for the rest of the day. If she lets herself think about him any more than she has already, she will start feeling guilty about not telling Yugyeom again. And then she will start worrying about how to tell him which would lead to a big anxious spiral and there is no time for a big endless spiral. </p><p>She makes her way over to her desk, where Ila had plugged in the spare batteries for her. Zoe smiles. At least one person in her life doesn’t make her stress out and helps her out. She might pay her to do that, but it still makes her smile. Her phone rings in her pocket.</p><p>When she goes to pick up, the caller ID ready Yugyeom. He’s been trying to get in touch with her all day, but the reception on top of the mountain was horrendous. She hasn’t even seen the many missed calls yet. She hesitates to pick up, wanting to drag out further lying to him as much as possible. Not telling the truth when given the opportunity is also a form of lying. </p><p>“Hello?” Zoe finally picks up.</p><p>“Hey! You finally picked up.” Yugyeom exclaims excitedly, making Zoe laugh a little. “How busy are you right now?”</p><p>“Right now?” Zoe wonders. </p><p>“Yeah, because I put a bowtie on Dalkyum and he looks so cute. I was thinking we could come by and have a shoot.” His voice is so sweet and full of enthusiasm, that Zoe almost forgets that her sister is still here. </p><p>“I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I still have a shoot going on and can’t tell you when It finishes.” Zoe barely finishes her sentence when Yugyeom responds. </p><p>“It’s okay, we can come by and just wait.” </p><p>“But I don’t know how long you would be waiting…” Zoe tries again, hoping he’ll just give up, but she doesn’t know that Yugyeom is wanting to her and using Dalkyum as an excuse. So, getting rid of him today will be nearly impossible, she might as well give in. </p><p>“It’s not big deal! We are dressed already and can be there in half an hour-“ </p><p>“No!” Zoe finds herself shouting into the phone. “Don’t come here today.” She quickly adds before hanging up. She’s fully aware how crazy that just sounded and she’ll be embarrassed later. Now she needs to go take these traditional wedding pictures for her sister. </p><p>So she straightens herself out and heads back to the studio with a new battery in hand. Hopefully he won’t just show up. </p><p>Yugyeom stares at his phone, flabbergasted that she actually just hung up on him. He looks to Dalkyum, who is staring back at him from the other end of the leash and turns his head in thought. Maybe he should listen to her and not go. </p><p>For a second, he stops wiggling his heels into his shoes, but then Dalkyum barks in protest. It seems the dog wants to go out and who is Yugyeom to deny him that? So he smiles and puts his shoes on properly, before heading out to go take some cute pictures of his puppy. Zoe probably just doesn’t want him to waste her time waiting for her to finish up and that must be why she told him not to come, but he really doesn’t mind that much. </p><p>When he walks in the door, Ila immediately runs for the office to hide. She doesn’t want to see him yet, still a little upset by the way their date ended. Zoe is too engrossed in her job to notice the door even opened and it isn’t until her sister’s face changes that she wonders if something happened behind her. She puts down the camera and turns around to find Yugyeom and Dalkyum standing in the door. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” Zoe asks rushing over to him. Yugyeom smiles at her brightly and points to Dalkyum. </p><p>“Isn’t he so cute right now?” Zoe doesn’t look down though and Yugyeom begins to wonder if he shouldn’t have come after all. “What?” </p><p>“I told you not to-“ Zoe starts, but Rue comes up behind her and sticks out her hand for him to shake. </p><p>“We haven’t been properly introduced yet.” Rue smirks. “I’m Rue. You must be Yugom!” </p><p>“Yugyeom.” Zoe corrects through her gritted teeth. </p><p>“Yes, I am. Nice to meet you.” Yugyeom takes her hand and shakes it with his most friendly smile. “Congratulations on the wedding.” </p><p>“Thank you!” Rue answers and waves Tom over. “This is my fiancé, Tom. Will we see you at the wedding?” Yugyeom frowns. </p><p>Zoe’s mouth falls open. How can her sister be so ruthless? She knows damn well Zoe hasn’t made up her mind yet, so why is she bringing this up right now? And right in front of him as well. Zoe is so shocked she can’t even bring herself to say anything.</p><p>“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” Rue whispers to her and winks. “Zoe doesn’t have a date yet. So I thought she might’ve asked you. My mistake.”</p><p>“Ah, well she hasn’t asked me.” The confusion lifts from his mind and he looks to Zoe with a slight smirk. </p><p>“We should get back to the shoot.” Zoe tries to refocus them all, but Rue seems to have another plan. </p><p>“It would be quite sad for her to come by herself, don’t you think?” She asks cheekily. Zoe really wants to grab her by the hair like she used to when they were little children and barely old enough to use their words to talk things out.</p><p>“Rue!” Zoe exclaims finally snapping out of her daze. “Stop it.” She bites back any further comments, but the urge to yell at her is strong. </p><p>“I could go…” Yugyeom says, surprising them all. “… with her I mean.” He adds after. Zoe isn’t sure if she is hearing him right, but he seems shy. Almost like he’s scared she’ll say no. But no, she must be imagining that.</p><p>“Ah, perfect!” Rue claps her hands almost exactly like her mother did earlier. Zoe shudders. “Then it’s settled. I will make sure to add you to the table!” </p><p>Rue excitedly takes Tom’s hand and pulls him back towards the cross on the floor. Yugyeom turns to Zoe.</p><p>“That’s okay right?” He asks, unsure if she’ll ditch him or not, but she just sighs and manages a small smile. </p><p>“Of course.” She says and resumes her sister’s shoot, to take some nice pictures before she murders her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Rue weren’t getting married today, then the sisters wouldn’t be on speaking terms. Zoe couldn’t tell her what she did wrong, because Yugyeom had showed up, so she had to give her sister a call the next day and do it all over the phone. Rue didn’t like being told that she made a mistake or did something that hurt her sister, so she stubbornly told her to calm down. Which Zoe did not take well and threatened to skip her wedding, for the hundredth time. </p><p>A part of Rue is actually worried that her sister won’t show up, but Tom manages to reassure her. Her fingers itch to her phone to give her a call, but she wouldn’t do that. She wouldn’t actually skip her wedding over something so trivial? Besides, her mother would probably kill her if she did. So Rue sits back in her chair and lets the makeup artist get to work. </p><p>Meanwhile, Zoe is debating whether to use a pair of scissors or a knife to chop up her dress. Just because Rue is the eldest doesn’t mean she is excused from apologising to her. She shouldn’t have told her mother about Zane and she also shouldn’t have told her that Yugyeom is now her date. She is such a blabber mouth, no wonder she’s their mother’s favourite and Zoe, who is more private, gets left behind. </p><p>Before she can make the first cut, because she was definitely going to do that and wasn’t pretending at all, her phone rings. She groans, but puts away the sharp objects immediately and jumps onto her bed in her underwear. </p><p>“Hello?” She picks up without checking the ID.</p><p>“I don’t have a yellow tie.” Yugyeom says anxiously. “I know I said I did, but I can’t find it.” </p><p>“Yugyeom, take a deep breath. It’s no big deal.” Zoe responds, turning onto her back, trying her best not to ruin the curls in her hair. </p><p>“Your sister said we have to match.” He adds.</p><p>“Then I say definitely don’t wear a yellow one.” Zoe jokes. “You look way better with a couple of buttons open anyway.” Once she hears him chuckle lowly on the other end of the call, she smirks. “You’re my arm candy tonight.”</p><p>“Oh am I?” He flirts right back. “Then I’ll go make sure I look extra fine tonight.” </p><p>“I am currently wearing nothing.” She bites her lip. </p><p>“Maybe we can repeat that later tonight…” He suggests, making her blush. </p><p>“I have to go finish getting ready now.” She smiles, knowing they are both slightly worked up. “Go and make sure enough skin is on display.” </p><p>After they hung up, Zoe just lies there for a minute staring at the sky calming herself down. She pictures him in a suit and smiles to herself. Maybe it isn’t so bad that he’s coming with her, at least she’ll be able to go home with him after and won’t have to worry about her mother and her vulture friends trying to organise blind dates for her and their sons.</p><p>She went on a blind date once. She shudders at the memory. Her mother had promised that he was a very fine man and he turned out to be just that. Fine. Not even a fine man physically, just fine. He wasn’t particularly chatty or charismatic. He wasn’t even asking her any questions, instead he just ate and left. He was just fine. </p><p>But Yugyeom isn’t just fine. Yugyeom is talented and funny. He knows how to cheer her up within seconds and how to make her laugh when she really doesn’t feel like it. He knows when to leave her alone and when to be all up in her business. Yugyeom isn’t just fine, Yugyeom is very fine. He’s everything a girl should want in a man. </p><p>She grabs onto her sheet and starts rolling herself around in it, excitedly. She can’t wait to see him in his suit. He’ll look so hot and her mother will be so pleased. Her phone rings again. Thinking it’s Yugyeom again to complain some more about something he doesn’t have at home, she picks up. </p><p>“Did you undo the buttons already?” Zoe smirks, but the voice that answers isn’t Yugyeom’s. </p><p>“I don’t think, I’m who you meant to say that to.” Zoe bites her lips and wishes she could punch herself right now. What an idiot. She should’ve really checked the ID this time. “Can you meet me for ten minutes?” </p><p>“Right now isn’t great.” </p><p>“I’m at the café downstairs. It won’t take long.” Zoe thinks about it, the urgency in his voice making her wonder what this could be about. “It’s about the exhibition.”</p><p>Zoe jumps out of bed and agrees to meet up with him right away. She grabs her portfolio, which she prepared the day before, expecting to meet him tomorrow. She puts on a hoodie and a pair of leggings, before rushing out of her apartment. She really only has maybe ten minutes.</p><p>When she gets there, she isn’t even flustered to see him anymore. Maybe her brain finally managed to separate him, Zane her ex-boyfriend, from Zane the curator who wants to put on her exhibition. She really hopes that’s it and not the stress from getting this over with as soon as possible. She already feels bad that Yugyeom has been dragged into the whole wedding drama, she doesn’t want to make him wait on her as well. </p><p>Zane cheerfully smiles at her when he sees her come in, a drink already sitting on the table waiting for her. Zoe quickly sits down and places the portfolio in front of him. </p><p>“What’s this about? I thought we were meeting tomorrow?” Zoe gets straight to the point and Zane chuckles. </p><p>“You really don’t want to see me, ouch.” He jokes, but Zoe doesn’t laugh with him. Of course she doesn’t want to see him after what he put her through. The tears and heartbreak were bad, yes, but it was the blow to her self esteem and self confidence that she cannot forgive. How dare he make her doubt her self-worth? Who does he think he is? </p><p>“I’d rather we don’t beat around the bush.” Zoe adds coldly. Zane nods and clears his throat uncomfortably. </p><p>“I am going on an unexpected business trip tonight, so I needed to come by today to discuss this quickly.” He points to her portfolio. “We have the digital versions and are good to go.”</p><p>Yugyeom is regretting about every single decision he has made today up until this point. He wants to back track and take a different route. He wants to pretend he isn’t looking at her right now. He had come out thinking she must be stressed out of her mind, since she had a fight with her sister that she didn’t want to talk about and is about to spend several hours with her mother probably fighting the urge to make herself an orphan. </p><p>He just wanted to do something good for her and bring her her favourite bubble tea. Instead he stumbled upon something he isn’t sure what to make of. He looks impeccable in his black suit with his buttons undone a little, just like she instructed. Of course he was going to do what she said. He came by early to make sure she was okay, but now he feels less and less okay.</p><p>He’d called her from the road, wondering if he should go buy another tie since the one he brought was black. But when she said she wanted him to not wear one at all, he just threw his in the trash and picked up the pace to her apartment. Then he saw her walk into the café and thought he’d just go after her, instead of waiting in her apartment for her. He should’ve just gone to the apartment. </p><p>Yugyeom has to look twice before he believes the scene in front of him. His heart starts beating faster and louder. The blood rushes to his brain, he blinks more to try and get rid of the blurry vision that keeps fogging up the image of them sitting at a table together. Together. Why are they together? Why doesn’t he know that they can sit together again? When did he come back for them to be able to sit together like this? </p><p>Together again. No way, they aren’t together again. Yugyeom won’t believe that just from seeing them sitting there. His eyes must be tricking him. Zoe is at home. She said she was at home thirty minutes ago. She said she is getting ready for the wedding. She wouldn’t lie about that. Unless she did and made him look like a fool. There’s no reason to lie about this though. Her sister is getting married so of course she would be at home getting dressed and not here at a café with her cheating ex-boyfriend. </p><p>Yugyeom rubs his eyes and then squints them a little to see better, but no matter how hard he tries to convince himself that it isn’t Zoe sitting there, his eyes betray him with the truth. His heart burns up and he can’t bring himself to shift his gaze away from them. She doesn’t even look uncomfortable, maybe neutral, but definitely not like she would rather be anywhere else. Why wouldn’t she look like she wants to get out of there fast? Doesn’t she? </p><p>Thousands of thoughts are racing through his mind. Wondering what the context of this particular moment is. He must be missing a huge piece of the puzzle that explains everything logically. Of course, there must be a reason he doesn’t know about. But why doesn’t he know it? He should know everything about her, so why doesn’t he know this? Weren’t they friends? </p><p>Yugyeom’s hands form fists at his side as he slowly starts wishing he had not craved coffee. If he could turn back time, then he wouldn’t have left his apartment to get Zoe her favourite bubble tea which he is now holding onto too tightly. The plastic bag ruffling in his grip. </p><p>The same smug smile. The same arrogant look. The same punchable face. Yugyeom has moved on from denial and reached a state of anger. Why wouldn’t she tell him he was back? Why not tell him he had contacted her, so he could deal with it for her? He wants to scream the house down, but he knows well that she would not appreciate it. But why should he worry about her feelings when she didn’t consider his? </p><p>He wants to wipe that smirk off his face. It wasn’t Zane who held her when she found out that she had been cheated on for the majority of their relationship. It also wasn’t Zane who cooked for her and forced her to eat when she tried to fix her heart. Most importantly, it wasn’t Zane who allowed her to lean on him when she was falling apart. It was all Yugyeom. Just Yugyeom. Is that how she sees him? Just Yugyeom? </p><p>There’s nothing he’d rather do right now, then march in there and grab her hand, then make her turn her back on him and stop her from making that mistake again. If he knew that that is what she wants, then he would already stand next to her. But he doesn’t know that, because she didn’t tell him. Why wouldn’t she tell him? His knuckles turn white and he really digs his nails into his palm. </p><p>If he keeps looking at them, he will go mad or do something he’ll regret. But just then, she smiles. Not even a polite or forced one. No, it is the kind of happy smile she usually reserves for special occasions. The kind that reaches your eyes and they sparkle a little. His fingers loosen and the fists relax. His shoulders slump.</p><p>That should be him, he thinks. She should be smiling at him like that. She shouldn’t even be looking at Zane or ever be in the same room as him again. She just needs Yugyeom. Just Yugyeom. </p><p>In that moment, Yugyeom realises, he fucked up. He turns away from the woman who stole her heart without him realising.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe has been running around for about an hour now, trying to find Yugyeom. He’s not picking up his phone nor is he home and Zoe is starting to get worried. They are meant to leave in 45 minutes and she isn’t even dressed yet. Wherever he is, she is about to scold him so bad. If he makes her late for her own sister’s wedding, she really won’t be able to stay calm. </p><p>Zoe had been joking, mostly, when she said she wouldn’t attend the wedding. How cruel would it be if the bride’s own sister were not to show up? It’s not like the sisters hate each other, she really has no reason to miss it, nor does she want to miss it. </p><p>She finally gives in and calls Jinyoung for help. She had been avoiding him a bit, unsure if he will again try and get her to tell the truth. Of course she knows he’s right, but she doesn’t have time to think about that until after the wedding. She’ll tell Yugyeom after the wedding. First they need to find him or else she’ll have to show up without a date and then her mother would throw a fit. </p><p>“Jinyoung!” Zoe practically shouts into the phone as soon as he picks up, earning some side glances from other pedestrians. “Have you seen Yugyeom?” </p><p>“Hello to you too.” He says sarcastically. “Shouldn’t he be with you?” </p><p>“If he were, then I wouldn’t be asking now would I?” Zoe snaps and sighs nervously. “I can’t find him. Has he called you?” </p><p>“Have you checked his apartment?” </p><p>“Yes, only Dalkyum.” Zoe is about to give up. She has no clue where he could possibly have gone without his phone. Or well, she has no idea where he could’ve gone that would make it fine for him to ignore her right now. </p><p>“Bambam!” Jinyoung shouts to his friend sitting in his living room. “Have you heard from Gyeom?”</p><p>Zoe can’t make out what Bambam responds and takes a seat at the nearest bench. Her mind is racing to try and figure out what could’ve happened to him. Maybe he was in a car accident on his way to her apartment. What would she do then? How would she be able to find him? There are like five hospitals in driving distance, she’d have to go to each of them to make sure he isn’t one of the patients to calm down her worry. </p><p>If he got in an accident, he better be alive so she can kill him herself. She’d rather he ran off somewhere or fell asleep somewhere, than he got hurt obviously. But if it’s the latter, then how dare he make her worry about him? </p><p>“What if he got in an accident?” Zoe whispers mostly to herself, but Jinyoung hears.</p><p>“Then call him.” He urges Bambam on the other end of the call. “Bambam’s gonna call him. Don’t worry. I’m sure he’s fine.” </p><p>Zoe tries to believe him, but something in her gut tells her he’s wrong. Yugyeom isn’t fine. Whatever the reason may be, the fact he just vanished without letting her know means he isn’t fine. Something must’ve happened to make him do this. When she finds him, she’ll strap him down and make him tell her why he would make her worry like that. </p><p>“What’s he saying?” Jinyoung covers the microphone on his phone, but Zoe can still make it out.</p><p>“He answered?” She gasps and sits up straight. Tears fill her eyes out of the blue as the pressure on her shoulders drops and she finally sighs in relief. </p><p>“One second.” Jinyoung says and his line goes quiet. He must’ve muted her. </p><p>Zoe doesn’t read into it too much. She’s too busy laughing to herself about all the scenarios she came up with in her head, scaring herself for nothing. If anything happened to Yugyeom, she wouldn’t be able to get passed that. He’s like her rock. When she’s sad, he makes her laugh. When she’s happy, he cheers her on. He’s her best friend, she can’t even imagine a life without him there. </p><p>“Zoe? You still there?” Jinyoung’s voice cuts through the silence. </p><p>“Yes. What’d he say? Where is he?” The words just blurt out of Zoe’s mouth before she can form a coherent thought to actually as a more elaborate question. “Is he okay?” </p><p>“He’s fine. He didn’t tell us where he is though…” Jinyoung lies after Yugyeom requested they don’t tell her. “He say he’ll be at yours on time.” </p><p>“That’s it?” Zoe asks angrily. “He goes MIA and makes me run around the whole city, but he’ll meet me on time?” Zoe chuckles flabbergasted at the situation at hand. “Well I guess I’ll just go back to my apartment and get ready, since Yugyeom has decided we are still leaving on time.” </p><p>The relief slowly turns to anger. She gets up and starts making her way back towards the subway station. Her feet are already too sore to wear trainers, she’ll really struggle with the heels later. All because Yugyeom vanished and made her scared out of her mind. </p><p>“Sorry, that’s not directed at you.” Zoe mumbles quietly. “Thanks for calling him.”</p><p>Zoe hangs up shortly after that since she won’t have reception in the subway anyway. Or so she says. She still doesn’t want to talk to Jinyoung longer than necessary. She’ll go back to being non-awkward friends when she finally told Yugyeom about Zane. But until then it’ll just be a bit quiet. </p><p>When she steps back into her apartment, there are twenty minutes left to get ready. She looks in the mirror and realises she messed up and there’s no way she’ll be able to fix it. The wind made her tear up too much and now her concealer was all over the place, but at least her eyeliner and mascara are waterproof and didn’t even budge. She looks a hot mess and all because of Kim Yugyeom. </p><p>“I’ll kill him.” She mutters to herself while trying to save the curls on her head. In the end she looks presentable, but nowhere near as good as she did earlier. The dress flows perfectly and without any cuts nonetheless. She managed to control herself before chopping it up. All her anger now directed at a person and not a dress. </p><p>She checks the time to see he’s five minutes late. Zoe doesn’t have the time to try and figure out how to find him again, so she calls her taxi and grabs her bag. If he’s downstairs waiting for her, then he’ll be able to jump in, but if he’s not then tough love. This is her sister’s wedding after all and it takes priority, now that she knows he’s okay. There isn’t much she can do. </p><p>The elevator door opens and luckily enough he’s standing outside with his back against the glass doors. He’s facing away from her, so she doesn’t see the sadness on his face. She won’t even know how hurt he is, because he decided not to tell her. He made up a perfect excuse and hopefully she’ll buy it. </p><p>He didn’t come here, because he wanted to. He made a promise to be there and he can’t just ditch her like that. If he could’ve just ran off and fallen off the face of the earth for a while, he would’ve but his sense of duty kicked in when he was about halfway to the beach. Coincidentally, Bambam called him then also and told him to get his ass back to the city or at least wait for them to get there. He didn’t ask Yugyeom what was wrong. Bambam knows that when his friend is ready, he’ll spill. But first he always deals with it inside. </p><p>Zoe knows this too, but unlike Bambam she is much less patient. She steps out of the elevator and knocks on the glass door right behind his head. She gives him the angriest glare she can muster when he meets her eyes, causing him to take a couple of steps back. </p><p>“What the hell, man?” It’s like words have left her brain. The only thing she can bring herself to ask is a silly vague question. Maybe she’ll be more talkative later. Zoe waits for him to say something, literally anything would do, but he doesn’t. Instead he just scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>“I-“ Yugyeom’s luck seems to be in his favour, because the taxi arrives right then. Zoe walks past him and gets in, shutting the door behind herself. Yugyeom is hesitant to follow and doesn’t make a move to.</p><p>Zoe opens the window. “Aren’t you coming?” </p><p>If only she knew why he ran off, then she wouldn’t even dare to be this mad. He shakes his head to clear his mind from the image he had to take in earlier and goes to join her in the taxi. </p><p>They drove ten minutes in silence and it got so awkward, that even the driver seemed uncomfortable. He turns the radio up a little, so he has noise in the front just in case they want to start going at it in the back, but Zoe stares out the window with her arms crossed.</p><p>Yugyeom wonders if he should say something. They can’t go to the wedding with an atmosphere colder than the north pole. Little does he know that Zoe is an expert in pretending to be fine in front of her family. In fact, she has years of experience and she sure wasn’t going to distract from her sister today.</p><p>“I’m really mad at you right now.” She quietly admits, but she doesn’t look his way. Yugyeom turns to her to object, but she just shakes her head. “But we have other-“</p><p>“I shouldn’t have disappeared.” He interrupts her. Her eyes snap to his. “Sorry about that.” </p><p>Zoe’s look softens at his pouty expression. “What happened?” </p><p>Yugyeom is battling with himself to just tell her, but it would ruin her day and then it would ruin the memory of her sister’s wedding as a day where shit hit the fan. He could hold it in for a while longer, instead he’ll jus have to give up his other secret. </p><p>“I accidentally told some people about us…” Yugyeom bites his lip, waiting for her reaction. He’s expecting the worst, but to his surprise she starts laughing. </p><p>Zoe can’t bring herself to stop laughing. He ran away because he thought she would be mad over that? She is surprised he lasted that long with a friend like Bambam who manages to get everything out of someone. Yugyeom frowns at her, which makes her laugh even harder, tears filling up her eyes. </p><p>“Is it really that funny?” Yugyeom asks, but seeing her in hysterics makes the corners of his mouth twitch also. </p><p>“No!” Zoe responds now almost gasping for air. “I was just…” She tries but has to stop. </p><p>“Open the window a bit.” Yugyeom reaches over to press the button when she struggles to find it through the tears. </p><p>After a couple of seconds of fresh air, Zoe calms down and Yugyeom’s face hurts from smiling at her too brightly. </p><p>“I thought you got hit by a car or something…” Zoe chuckles lightly. “But you were worried what I would say to that.” </p><p>Yugyeom already thinks he is on the safe side, now that she has laughed, but she slaps his arm hard. He winces in pain and starts rubbing it instantly. </p><p>“Do you even know how worried I was?” She picks up her purse and goes to hit him with it, but stops herself before it can touch him. “Ugh.” </p><p>“You clearly said you would kill me if they found out, so I-“</p><p>“So you thought you’d just go MIA on the day of my sister’s wedding?” Zoe fires back all amusement gone from her face. </p><p>Laughing was just all the stress releasing from her body. The situation seemed so ridiculous to her, that the only way to release all the emotions from her body quickly was to laugh. So she might’ve seemed crazy for a second, but she is back to extremely mad. </p><p>“Fuck, Yugyeom! I don’t care that you told them. I was just joking.” Zoe groans. “You should’ve just told me…” </p><p>Yugyeom looks down at his hands in his lap and mumbles: “So should you…” </p><p>But she doesn’t hear him and continues cursing him under her breath until they arrive at the venue. Thankfully, five minutes late to leave didn’t actually make them late to arrive and her mother isn’t chasing her down with a butter knife.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are you still going?” Jinyoung asks angrily after Bambam put Yugyeom on speaker. “She’s lying to you.” </p><p>“I promised I’d go.” Yugyeom sighs. “But I’m twenty minutes out of the city, it’ll take a while to come back.” </p><p>“Good, if you’re going then at least be late.” Bambam chimes in, but he’s not nearly as annoyed as Jinyoung. </p><p>“I told her to tell you or you’d find out another way and I was right, you just got hurt.” Jinyougn mumbles mostly to himself, but Yugyeom pauses. </p><p>“You knew?” He asks quietly on the other end of the phone. Jinyoung swallows and sighs. “If you knew you should’ve told me.” </p><p>“It wasn’t my job to tell you that.” </p><p>“Jinyoung!” Yugyeom exclaims and groans. “You should’ve told me.” </p><p>Bambam shifts his eyes from the phone to Jinyoung, who is also still holding his. Zoe must be waiting impatiently so he nods to it.</p><p>“What should we tell her?” Bambam asks.</p><p>“Tell her I’m fine and I’ll be there on time.” Yugyeom’s anger is still prominent in his voice, but his friends don’t know if it’s directed at Zane or Jinyoung. “Fuck, Jinyoung. You really should’ve told me.” </p><p>“Don’t go to the wedding.” Jinyoung tries to argue with him. “She’ll just keep lying and it’ll hurt you even more. </p><p>“Just tell her what I said.” Yugyeom hangs up the phone and Jinyoung shakes his head, before unmuting himself to Zoe.</p><p>“He’s fine. He didn’t tell us where he is though…” Jinyoung lies. “He say he’ll be at yours on time.” </p><p>Yugyeom plays the phone call over and over again in his head while shifting the food around in his plate. Wedding meals are really delicious, but he can’t enjoy it when he keeps picturing himself nearly at the beach after the coffee shop surprise. He refuses to think the guy’s name or even let his face flash in his mind. </p><p>Zoe has been avoiding her mother since they got introduced to each other. Yugyeom knows it’s because she doesn’t want him to be interrogated like a criminal, but a part of him is trying very hard to convince him that she just doesn’t want her mother to compare him to Zane. Or mention Zane. It must be part of the elaborate lie she’s spun. </p><p>Yugyeom gives up on eating the food in front of him and listens more carefully to the host. A welcome distraction that is cut short very quickly, when he announces the first dance. The bridal couple step into the spotlight in the middle of the dance floor and begin slow dancing together. </p><p>Yugyeom’s head plays tricks on him and the image distorts. It’s not Rue and Tom, but Zoe and him flying across the room completely consumed in their love. He leans down to give her a deep kiss in front of all their family and friends, because they aren’t hiding their relationship anymore. Friends with benefits not relationship, he has to remind himself despite it being a day-dream. </p><p>Zoe would look beautiful as his bride and he smiles to himself, but then the image changes again and he is sitting back in his seat. He’s sitting at the table with some of their friends and watching her dance with someone else, but not just anybody else. She’s dancing with Zane. Whatever his brain is cooking up, it burns him harder than a wildfire. He brings his hands together under the table and cracks his knuckles. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Zoe whispers in his ear suddenly. He jumps back surprise, making her chuckle quietly. </p><p>“Nothing.” He responds quickly and shifts his gaze towards the dancing couple again.</p><p>“For a second you looked like you had seen a ghost or really wanted to fight Tom.” Zoe cackles and leans back.</p><p>Yugyeom’s heart starts fluttering at the sight of her smile and he curses himself for it. His heart shouldn’t have a mind of its own, he doesn’t want to be charmed by her smile right now. He wants to be dry and cold with her. But he can’t help it, seeing her happy does something to him and the sooner he accepts it the better for everyone. </p><p>The bridal couple is starting to encourage the others to join them on the dance floor and Yugyeom takes this as his opportunity to escape the moment. He reaches for Zoe’s hand and without even asking her, drags her up and over to her sister. Of course, Rue is beaming at her like a disco ball. </p><p>Yugyeom tries his best not to look Zoe in the eyes too much, or he might do something stupid like smile at her or spin her to make her laugh, but after she steps on his foot for the third time he figures that maybe he should look down. When he meets her eyes, he can see the question staring right back at him. He just sighs and forces a smile. </p><p>“Switch!” Rue shouts and pulls Yugyeom out of Zoe’s arms before she can actually ask him what’s wrong again.</p><p>“Sorry.” Tom apologizes to Zoe and takes her hand to lead the dance.</p><p>“Congratulations and welcome to the family.” Zoe responds kindly. “Call me whenever your mother-in-law becomes too much. I can totally relate.”</p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Tom chuckles and spins Zoe around. Behind them Rue is gushing about how handsome Yugyeom is, but he isn’t really listening. </p><p>In an effort to dodge her mother, Zoe lost sight of Yugyeom for two minutes and he is already surrounded like prey by vultures. Zoe’s mother and her friends had quite literally gathered around him and are staring intensively, to the point where Yugyeom is worried they’ll see all his pores. </p><p>“Are you Zoe’s boyfriend?” One of them asks attracting her mother’s attention. </p><p>“No, just friends.” Yugyeom responds politely and nods his head respectfully. </p><p>“We all know what ‘just friends’ means these days.” One of them jokes and pokes Zoe’s mother in the side, but the latter is less than amused by her friend’s joke. She glares at her then faces Yugyeom again. </p><p>“How long have you two been friends?” </p><p>“A while, mom.” Zoe steps into the circle, causing some of them to step back. “I see all you ladies have come to support my sister today, thank you so much. We really appreciate it.” Zoe smiles at every single one of her mother’s friends. “I actually came to steal Yugyeom away from you all.” </p><p>Zoe takes Yugyeom’s hand and is about to pull him up when her sister’s voice sounds through the speakers and loud gasps follow her announcement. </p><p>“You need to get in there!” Her mother’s friends say almost instantly and her mother’s face lights up. </p><p>“I don’t think so.” Zoe shakes her hands defensively and tries to move backwards and out of reach, but her mother is already holding her in place. </p><p>“I don’t ask you to do many things, but just stand in the crowd.” Her mother whispers through gritted teeth. No one further away than 1 meter would’ve heard what she said and no one could’ve read her expression as a fake smile. “You don’t even have to try and catch it.” </p><p>Her mother’s sweet smile, although fake, and her friends’ encouragements make it hard to say no another time, but she really doesn’t want to. She looks to Yugyeom for help, but he finds the whole thing amusing and seeing his face show something else than a frown is refreshing. </p><p>“No, stop it.” Zoe objects and tries her best to escape her mother’s pushy hands. “I don’t want to.” </p><p>“Listen young lady, I am not asking for much. Just catch that damn bouquet.” </p><p>With that her mother takes a strong hold of her arm and pushes her so hard, she almost crashes into the other women trying to catch her sister’s bouquet. Zoe is rubbing her upper arm when Rue starts counting down with a smirk on her face, specifically looking straight at her sister. </p><p>“…1” She yells and pretends to aim at random. When the bouquet falls straight into Zoe’s arms she chuckles. “Zoe!” </p><p>Zoe is confused. She wasn’t even trying to get it, let alone paying any attention to the bouquet being thrown. Her arm throbbed so much from her mother’s grip she’s sure it will bruise by tonight. Had she not been rubbing it to try and ease the pain, then the flowers would’ve just hit her chest and fallen to the ground, but instead it is now caught between her arms. She isn’t sure how, but she is convinced her mother and sister planned this. </p><p>“It’s a sign.” She hears her mother giggle, expecting it to be directed at her friends, but when she turns she notices Yugyeom standing right next to her and shifting uncomfortably. He chuckles but he clearly doesn’t find it funny. His eyes are screaming for help.</p><p>“It must be.” Yugyeom mumbles in agreement, hoping for Zoe to come over quickly.</p><p>Zoe takes the hint and starts walking towards them but Rue steps in her way with an excited smile on her face. She takes a hold of Zoe’s empty hand and strokes it, applying extra care to her ring finger.</p><p>“Mom will be so delighted! It must be your turn soon.” Rue continues gushing about how exciting it is to get married but Zoe is trying her best to eavesdrop on her mother’s words to Yugyeom. </p><p>Her mother places a hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder and pats a couple of times affectionately. </p><p>“I’m glad my daughter brought you today.” She straightens out his jacket and brushes a strand of hair out of his face. “You seem like a fine man. What is it you do again?” </p><p>“I’m a dancer and singer.” He responds politely, before subtly taking a step back to escape her touchy hands. </p><p>“I’ve just gained one son-in-law but there is one more open space, if you want it.” She winks at him and Zoe’s eyes widen. </p><p>She tries to remove her hand from her sister’s strangely tight grip, but the latter pretends not to notice her discomfort. Zoe is growing more and more worried about what her mother could possibly say next. Maybe she will manage to make Yugyeom so uncomfortable, that she ruins their friends with no turning back and they just have to disappear from each other’s lives, in order to avoid eternal embarrassment. She definitely has to stop her mother from saying anything else. </p><p>“Rue!” She practically shouts in her sisters face, causing some glances from other guests. Rue’s cheeks flush red in surprise, but before she can really wiggle out of her grip the words leave her mother’s lips, echoing like a curse in her ears.</p><p>“When I found out Zane was back, I thought she would reconcile with him.” She admits with a sly smirk on her face. “But you are very handsome and established also.” Zoe nearly doubles over at the backhanded compliment and if Rue wasn’t there to hold her back, she would’ve probably slapped her mother right across the face.</p><p>In all her anger, Zoe fails to notice Yugyeom’s reaction and when she looks at him, he already managed to compose himself again. The polite smile on his face doesn’t even come close to the fire burning inside him right now. If he could just be a little more selfish and rude, he would’ve stormed out right then and there. But his anger isn’t directed at Zoe’s mother, so that would just be impolite.</p><p>Zoe begins to wonder why he isn’t shocked. Did Jinyoung tell him already? She shakes off her sister’s hands and steps around the wedding dress, putting on her best fake smile. She might be mad at these people but she once again doesn’t want to ruin her sister’s special day. Instead, she reaches for her mother’s hand, that is still on Yugyeom’s chest from brushing out the non-existent wrinkles in his blazer and pulls it off him in one swift motion. </p><p>“That’s enough.” She says in an overly sweet tone. </p><p>Her mother isn’t accustomed to her youngest daughter having attitude, so she doesn’t notice how a vein is close to popping in her eye. She also doesn’t notice the nervous tick of her nostril flares. She just smiles back at her, as if nothing could possibly be wrong. </p><p>“I was just talking to your friend here. He is very lovely.” Her mother says nonchalantly. “What is wrong with that?”</p><p>Zoe tries to meet Yugyeom’s eyes so she can at least show him how sorry she is, but he won’t meet her gaze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little early xmas present from me! Two chapters today, merry Christmas Eve!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You knew?” </p><p>Zoe is chasing Yugyeom out to the taxi rink in front of the wedding hall, but she can’t easily keep up with Yugyeom’s long strides without running and running would attract even more attention to them. </p><p>Zoe has been trying to figure out how he could’ve possibly found out. After he told her to save it and confirmed he already knew, her brain has been working non stop. Jinyoung wouldn’t have told him, but what if he did? No, no way. Jinyoung told her to tell him, because he knows that it should come from her. So he wouldn’t just blurt it out one day and not warn her. </p><p>No one else knew but her sister and Ila, but her assistant wouldn’t have spilled the beans since she was so busy avoiding him when she saw him at the studio. Rue though… Zoe shakes her head. Rue wouldn’t have been able to say anything, because she was never alone with him, unless she told Tom and her now-husband told him earlier when Zoe was busy taking the family pictures with the bride. </p><p>So many people actually might know and Zoe’s head is starting to ache. Along with her feet, that are still trying to desperately catch up with Yugyeom who is looking sternly ahead. She has never seen him this way. Anger doesn’t suit him at all.  </p><p>“Gyeom talk to me!” She almost begs and reaches for his arm to stop him, but he immediately shakes her off. </p><p>“There’s nothing to discuss right now.” He says and continues walking without turning around. </p><p>A taxi is already waiting at the rink and he goes to open the door, but Zoe places her hand on the door pushing against it. Yugyeom sighs, but still doesn’t face her.</p><p>“Why are you so mad?” Zoe asks in confusion. She knew he didn’t like Zane, but this is very unnecessary. Yugyeom chuckles, but nothing in the tone sounds amusing and Zoe shudders slightly, fighting the urge to step back. </p><p>“Why am I so mad…” Yugyeom wonders out loud mockingly. He finally faces her and she does take that step back now. Something in his eyes looks almost evil and she regrets getting his attention. “Just let me go. You’ll do that eventually anyway.” He snaps and pulls the door open despite her hand still being pressed up against it.</p><p>Zoe snatches her hand back before the pressure becomes painful and watches as her best friend gets in. She debates whether to interfere again or just watch, but by the time she made up her mind and placed her hand on the door handle, the taxi driver is already moving forward. </p><p>Yugyeom doesn’t even look up when she knocks on the window trying to get him to stop the driving pulling away. He doesn’t even flinch or turn his head slightly, it’s like she’s invisible. </p><p>Zoe thinks he is totally overreacting and he should at least talk to her. She stomps her foot in annoyance, unable to really let her anger out any more prominent way as other guests start leaving the wedding hall. The party must be slowly coming to an end. </p><p>So Zoe puts on her best fake smile for what feels like the fiftieth time today and turns back waving goodbye at her mother’s friends and their relatives. </p><p>When she finally makes it back inside, after being stopped by her great aunt and her grandmother who gushed over her beautiful dress, she has a hard time keeping her smile up. She knows that technically it is her fault that Yugyeom is angry and not her mother’s, but it isn’t easy to take responsibility when she is still fully in the moment and the blame looks so good on her mother. </p><p>She walks up to her mother quickly and just whispers: “You couldn’t keep him out of your mouth just for once, could you?” </p><p>Zoe clenches her jaw and shakes her head at her mother, before grabbing her purse from the table. </p><p>“Zoe. Are you leaving?” Rue asks cheerfully, not reading the room at all, but Zoe doesn’t stop. </p><p>“Have a nice honeymoon.” She responds already halfway to the door. Behind her, her mother’s mouth is wide open and Rue is trying to understand what happened between the two by looking back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks…” Rue mumbles quietly, but her confusion is quickly replaced with happiness when Tom steps up to her and hugs her from behind. </p><p>All night Zoe stared at her phone waiting for a call or even a text from Yugyeom, but it never came. No matter how much time she would leave before checking it again, no sign of life was sent her way. This made her even more angry. If he at least let her explain, then maybe this could be solved quickly and they could go back to normal. But he isn’t even talking to her right now. </p><p>This goes on for two days. Zoe tries to call him in the morning, in the afternoon and at night but he refuses to answer. Even Jinyoung is ignoring her texts. Still having a hard time admitting that she is fully to blame for this, Zoe pouts through her work commitments. She has a meeting to prepare for, but her mind doesn’t shift into work-mode. No matter how hard she tries, the pictures on her table all look depressing to her and she doesn’t want to have any of them in the art exhibition. </p><p>Ila notices her boss’ strange mood, but doesn’t say anything. She takes over the shoots for the day without being asked or without it even being noticed. Zoe is too deep in her own head to really pay attention to the things going on around her. Slowly, she is starting to come to terms with the fact she should’ve told him the second she found out about Zane. Not even because they are currently involved in a friends with benefits type of relationship, but because he is her best friend and she tells him everything. Then why didn’t she? </p><p>Zoe can’t figure herself out. Whatever the reason, that she kept it a secret for so long, it isn’t revealing itself to her. She rubs her temples fighting off a tension headache. She takes a sip of her fourth coffee of the day, to combat the tiredness from lack of sleep. Staring at her phone has taken a toll on her. </p><p>Before she can continue accepting responsibility, her mind begins to wonder why he reacted so harshly. No matter what happened in her life, he never lashes out like this. He is always the voice of reason and calm, but for some reason, this triggered him into a deep rage. In fact, he is so mad at her, he hasn’t contacted her in days. That question keeps tickling the back of her mind. </p><p>Yugyeom seems to wonder the same thing, as he makes his way over to her studio. He wants to apologies for storming off and talk things through, since he definitely overreacted a bit. Maybe an honest talk can solve his anger, or maybe he is looking for reassurance that she won’t get back with him. As it’s nearing closing time, he’ll offer a peace pizza and beers. He knows she can’t turn down pizza, especially when paired with an alcoholic beverage. </p><p>So with his hands in the pockets of his jeans, he marches on over the parking lot, when a car pulls up in the parking spot in front of him, cutting him off. Yugyeom frowns and steps back, to avoid being hit by the car. He shakes his head and continues on, when Zane steps out of the driver’s side. </p><p>“Yugyeom!” He shouts and raises his hand up to wave at him with a big smile on his face. </p><p>Yugyeom is immediately thrown back into a memory he is trying to erase. He sees images of a version of himself he doesn’t recognize flash before his eyes as he stops in his tracks. Even the sound of this guy’s voice irritates him. He cracks his knuckles and lets his hands form fists in his pockets. </p><p>“Man! It’s been so long. How’ve you been?” Zane comes up to Yugyeom and claps his hand on his shoulder, but Yugyeom instantly moves away.  Zane doesn’t seem fazed. </p><p>“What are you doing here, man?” Yugyeom calls him mockingly. All his patience just completely vanished and he suddenly really feels the need to let his anger on this guy. </p><p>“Woah, calm down. I’m here to see Zoe.” Zane admits, still acting like he doesn’t notice Yugyeom’s hostility towards him. </p><p>“What could you possibly have to discuss with Zoe?” Before Zane can respond, Yugyeom purses his lips and continues. “You shouldn’t have come back. You have no place in her life.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure I do?” Zane says in confusion, finally letting his poker face break apart. His patience with Yugyeom is also lying thin. </p><p>“I said you don’t.” Yugyeom repeats, now raising his voice slightly and standing up a little straighter so he is looking down at Zane. “You have no right to be here after what you did to her. I don’t care if you come crawling back and beg her on your knees, there is no reason for you to think you still have a shot with her.” </p><p>Yugyeom speaks every word carefully, making sure nothing can be misunderstood or lost in translation. He doesn’t want to repeat himself another time. He spent weeks, even months putting Zoe back together after Zane hurt her.</p><p>He remembers her face so clearly as she knocked on his door at 1AM soaked from the rain. Her eyes looked hollow and her cheeks were covered in her tears. She had barely managed to step inside, before collapsing in his arms. The way she sobbed broke his heart and he refuses to ever have to witness that again. That night, once she was asleep, he went to Zane’s apartment, but he doesn’t want to think about that part. </p><p>“Mate, you got it all wrong-“ Zane starts but Yugyeom interrupts him by pushing him backwards. </p><p>“I don’t care what you have to say. Just get lost.” Yugyeom steps forward ready to return anything that Zane throws his way. </p><p>Ila rushes to the front windows of the studio after hearing a car alarm going off in the parking lot. Zoe is too busy in her thoughts to even hear the commotion outside and it isn’t until Ila pulls her out of it, that she sees the two of them at each other’s throats outside. </p><p>“Shit!” She mutters, before almost running out the door. “This is bad. So bad.” She mumbles to herself.</p><p>“You were always such a thorn in my eye, man.” Zane almost spits in Yugyeom’s face, whose hands are tightly holding Zane up by his shirt collar. Zane is trying to pry his hands off of him, but to no avail. </p><p>“Yugyeom!” Zoe shouts from a couple of meters away. “Let go of him!” </p><p>“Why would I?” Yugyeom responds dryly and Zoe stops at the iciness of his tone. “Don’t you remember-“</p><p>“Of course I do.” Zoe says more softly and puts her hand on his. “Just let him go.”</p><p>Zoe tries to meet Yugyeom’s eyes and when he finally looks at her, he feels all the anger lift off his mind. It has been days since he even talked to her, he missed her so much. Zane watches the way Yugyeom’s features soften and the grip on his shirt lessens and chuckles to himself. No way, he thinks and takes a step back as soon as Yuygeom fully lets go. </p><p>“You didn’t tell him we’re working together?” Zane asks Zoe in disbelief. </p><p>“You guys are working together?” Yugyeom asks with a frown. </p><p>“I would’ve explained if you had actually responded to my messages or taken my calls.” Zoe snaps back and turns to smile at Zane. Right now he isn’t her ex-boyfriend, but her client or well her boss. “Please go inside. I’m so sorry about this. Ila will make you a coffee or something.” </p><p>Zane rolls his eyes but doesn’t stay back. He shoots Yugyeom a glare before heading off towards the studio. </p><p>“You guys are working together?” Yugyeom repeats feeling some anger return. Zoe sighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zoe isn’t sure what to say. Whatever she ends up telling him, will sound like an excuse anyway. The truth or a lie, it’s all going to be the same effect. She sighs and tries her best not to get angry with him again. </p><p>She barely came to a conclusion earlier and now she is already expected to talk it through. How can he expect her to take responsibility about everything when she hasn’t even figured it all out yet? She shakes her head. The truth it is.</p><p>“Yes. We work together.” Zoe reveals and nods quickly. “He is the curator for my exhibition.”</p><p>Yugyeom is processing the information. When he saw them having coffee together, he hadn’t considered that they might be working together. He just assumed that they were meeting up for pleasure. He feels like such an idiot, but his pride is prohibiting him from apologizing. That still doesn’t explain why she didn’t say anything. If the whole thing was as innocent as she says, then Yugyeom should’ve known immediately. </p><p>“You should’ve told me.” He mutters through gritted teeth. “We would’ve avoided so much if you had just told me.” </p><p>“I know. I wanted to, but then…” Zoe starts but her voice turns more into a whisper by the end of the sentence. </p><p>“But what? Why didn’t you tell me?” </p><p>Zoe bites her lip remembering the night when she found out he was cheating on her. That night when she walked into his apartment to surprise him and found a trail or clothes leading to his bedroom, followed by a series of noises that can’t mean many things. Her mind runs it all back like a movie and she is back in Yugyeom’s bed at 4AM. </p><p>Dalkyum is standing over her head as if he was watching her sleep. Her head hurts. She can’t think about anything else but the ache in her head, for a second forgetting the ache in her heart. Her nose is almost completely blocked and her sinuses feel tight. All that pressure in her head is making it hard for her to focus her eyes on anything in the room. She rubs her temple. </p><p>“Where’s Yugyeom?” She asks Dalkyum, almost fully expecting an answer until she realises he is a dog. If Yugyeom isn’t in the room, then he will most likely be in the bathroom. </p><p>Zoe gets up and wanders around the apartment but doesn’t find him anywhere. She eventually gives up and gets herself a painkiller for her head. All the crying must’ve dehydrated her and she must’ve caught a cold in the rain. Who in their right mind would walk through early spring rain in nothing but a t-shirt? Thankfully, she has an excuse since she wasn’t in her right mind. </p><p>All she can think about is the way she walked in on her worst nightmare. She loves Zane so much that sometimes she forgets that he has to love her back the same amount for it to work. And when one person loves the other more, then there could be problems. But she never even considered that he didn’t love her as much. She had suspicions, sure, but he never gave her a reason to doubt him. </p><p>He was always on time for their dates and he was always thoughtful giving her presents or checking in when she had an important meeting. No one prepares you for the pain, when a good man hurts you. Because essentially, Zane was a good boyfriend. Up until that moment where he was having sex with some girl he picked up at a bar. </p><p>To Zoe, he is a good man. That’s why this hurts so badly. That’s why she didn’t even feel the rain on her shoulders when she was walking over to Yugyeom’s apartment, too busy trying to wrap her mind around what she just witnessed. Too busy trying to extinguish the fire that was burning her heart to a crisp. </p><p>Zoe falls to the ground in the kitchen and Dalkyum steps up next to her, expecting a cuddle. Zoe only hugs herself. She puts her arms around her knees and wraps herself into a ball, rocking back and forth. The dog is just watching her sobbing quietly. Where is Yugyeom? She wonders. </p><p>After about ten minutes, she manages to get her breathing under control and heads back over to the bedroom. She should probably sleep off the headache. Sleep would be the best avoidance right now anyway. She doesn’t have to think when she is sleeping, she’ll just have to hope that she won’t dream of him. </p><p>Zoe ends up waking up a couple of times in the next hour and eventually she hears voices in the living room. Yugyeom must’ve come home and a ray of light shines through the open door as he pokes his head in to check on her. She isn’t awake enough to sit up, but the light hits her closed eyelids and makes her sniffle. </p><p>Yugyeom leaves the door slightly ajar and goes back over to the kitchen island, where Jinyoung is holding out a bag of ice.</p><p>“You are such an idiot.” Jinyoung sighs and pours them two glasses of water. </p><p>“I know.” Yugyeom admits, defeated, and puts the bag of ice on his bloody knuckles. </p><p>Zoe sits up at their hushed voices and yawns stretching out her arms. She checks the clock to see it’s 7AM now and a little bit of morning sun is shining through the gaps in the curtains. Zoe gets up to go see who is outside, but stops in her tracks when she hears his name.</p><p>“You’re lucky if Zane doesn’t press charges.” Jinyoung says angrily. He had just spent the past hour nursing Yugyeom’s hand so the bleeding would stop. </p><p>“Sh!” Yugyeom hisses and points to the slightly opened bedroom door. “Zoe can’t know. Please.” The sound of Yugyeom’s voice breaks Zoe’s heart even more. He is pleading with his friend to keep whatever he did a secret from her. What the hell did you do? Zoe thinks and holds back a sob as to not reveal herself. </p><p>“You should’ve come to me first. Not last.” Jinyoung complains and hands his friend the glass. “Drink some water. It’ll make you feel better.”</p><p>“Will it?” Yugyeom chuckles in disbelief. Nothing can make him feel better right now, knowing that his best friend is heartbroken in his bed. “I didn’t even hurt him.”</p><p>“Destruction of property is also a crime.” Jinyoung argues. “So is disturbance.” </p><p>“He won’t press charges.” Yugyeom chuckles confidently, but doesn’t meet Jinyoung’s eyes. “I made sure of that.” </p><p>“Do I even want to know what you said?” Jinyoung asks and Yugyeom laughs again.</p><p>“I don’t think so.” He responds and takes a sip of the water. “He’ll need a new set of rear view mirrors though.” Yugyeom starts laughing more, but tries to keep it in to stay quiet. </p><p>“This isn’t funny.” Jinyoung hits him in the upper arm, slowly getting more annoyed at his friend. “Why are you laughing?” </p><p>“I never punched anything.” Yugyeom can’t keep his breath steady as he keeps laughing, tears jumping to his eyes. “And today I punched a car and a wall.” Yugyeom’s laughter suddenly starts sounding sad, all amusement gone from it and the tears that are now streaming down his face aren’t tears of happiness but just pure sadness. </p><p>The smile on his face turns into a deep frown and he grips the ice harder, pushing it down more on his knuckles. Zoe is leaning against the wall trying her best not to storm out there to hug him. She can’t believe he went there to defend her. </p><p>Ever since then she hadn’t dared even mention his name in front of Yugyeom. The way his nostril would flare or the way he instantly went quiet just at the name, has banned him from conversation. Zoe might’ve been hurt by him directly, but she knows that Yugyeom is the most empathetic person out there and seeing her such a mess must’ve really caused him pain too. </p><p>No matter how upset she was at Zane for hurting her, she essentially ended up hating him even more for hurting Yugyeom also. She can deal with her own pain, but she doesn’t know how to make Yugyeom better. </p><p>“Because I don’t want you to ever punch anything again.” Zoe admits, sadness filling her eyes. She runs a hand through her hair and sighs, trying to smile at him, but immediately dropping it again. “Because I hated how much seeing me hurt, hurt you.”</p><p>Yugyeom swallows. He had no clue that she knew about that. Jinyoung had promised never to tell and when Zane didn’t press charges he had assumed she would never find out. Unless Zane told her to get back at him. </p><p>“How do you-“</p><p>“I wasn’t asleep.” Zoe reveals. “But I just…” She starts and bites her lip. “I just couldn’t tell you. I had planned to twice and then you were so happy I couldn’t tell you.” </p><p>“It would’ve been nice to know before I saw you and…” Yugyeom stops himself and his eyes widen. </p><p>“You saw… wait did you see us? So no one told you, you found out on your own?” Zoe frowns trying to remember when he could’ve seen them and then all the pieces fall into place and she has a light-bulb moment. “That’s why you ran off on the day of my sister’s wedding! And that’s why you weren’t shocked when my mother told you!” </p><p>Zoe’s mouth is wide open and she brings her hand up to cover it. Yugyeom shuffles on his feet uncomfortably. </p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell me that you knew?” Zoe asks, but Yugyeom snaps his eyes to hers.</p><p>“You should’ve told me.” Yugyeom starts to back away. “This isn’t my fault.” He adds and keeps backing away slowly. </p><p>“I wasn’t saying that, I-“</p><p>“You should go do some work now.” In a surge of jealousy, Yugyeom can’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. “Did you really have to sleep your way to your first exhibition?” </p><p>The tension between them could’ve been cut with a knife. Zoe’s ears start ringing at his accusation and Yugyeom’s eyes widen at his own words. He didn’t even know he was thinking that. He doesn’t mean that, why did he say that? Yugyeom stops in his tracks and takes a step forward again, holding out his hand to reach her. </p><p>Zoe is so flabbergasted at what he just said, that she just holds up her hand to stop him. She takes a deep breath in and grits her teeth. </p><p>“If that’s what you think, then don’t contact me ever again.” Zoe says her heart shattering into a million pieces. But she can’t show that. Yugyeom would never hurt her like this, so she doesn’t know how to act. Acting neutral and unfazed is the best response until she knows exactly how to act. </p><p>She steps back and turns her back on him. She doesn’t turn around again, even after he shouts her name a couple of times. If she did, then she would probably start crying and she can’t afford to start crying when she has a meeting to attend. She can’t afford to start crying, because if she cries then it will externalise the pain he just inflicted on her so easily. </p><p>Yugyeom wants to follow her, but she made it clear she doesn’t want to be followed by him. Why did he have to say that? He can’t believe he even formed the words with his mouth, let alone added sound to them. What an absolute idiot. For a brief moment, she had that same look on her face she gave him when he opened the door on the night she broke up with Zane. He swore he would make sure no one ever hurt her like that again, but here he is doing it himself.</p><p>His words stabbed her straight in the heart, making her wonder why it hurt so damn much this time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Zoe makes it back to the studio her face is bright red in anger. She needs to compose herself before joining Zane in the back office for their meeting. The words Yugyeom had just said to her stung like someone had just set a fire underneath her. How dare he even suggest that?</p><p>Zoe grunts in frustration and hits her head against the glass door she is leaning her back on. She isn’t going to cry right now. There is no way. She didn’t cry in front of Zane when he broke her heart, so she is definitely not going to cry in front of him when the tears aren’t because of him. She can cry later. </p><p>Later is good. Maybe she can even push later further towards a never. </p><p>Ila clears her throat from the meeting table trying to catch Zoe’s attention, before she does something she might not want to do with other people around. She knew that Zoe hadn’t noticed them sitting there yet and Zane is trying his best to look anywhere but at her standing there by the door all distraught. </p><p>Zoe brings her hand to her chest as she jumps back in surprise and hits the door with her head. This time a lot harder then when she had knock on it earlier. </p><p>“Ouch…” She groans and leans forward, letting her head hang low. She tries to rub the spot to find the bump that must’ve created and hisses when she goes over it. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Zane asks. His voice is full of concern, catching Zoe off guard again. He leans down to take a look at her head but when his fingers brush against hers she instinctively takes a step away from him. He sighs, but doesn’t try to touch her again. </p><p>“Yeah…” Zoe responds and stands up straight again, but the room starts spinning slightly. “Nope.” She corrects herself and reaches for the door handle to keep herself upright. This time Zane doesn’t hesitate to take a hold of her arm and quickly leads her over to the chair. </p><p>“I’ll get her some water.” Ila says before disappearing round the back. </p><p>“Do you have ice around here?” Zane asks bending his knees a little more until he is at eye level with her. Zoe just shakes her head at his question and winces in pain. Zane frowns. “Maybe we should get you checked out at the-“</p><p>“I’m fine.” She pushes his hand off her arm and rubs the back of her neck, before slowly letting her fingers linger near the bump again. “It’ll pass.” </p><p>Ila rushes back into the room holding a very full glass of water and trying her best not to spill it. </p><p>“Don’t drink too much, just a little.” She points out and hands her the glass without letting go of the bottom of it. Just in case, she thinks. </p><p>“Thanks Ila.” Zoe swallows her small sip and takes a couple of deep breaths. </p><p>“We can reschedule the meeting.” Zane suggests, making his way back around Zoe to his chair. He picks up the coffee that Ila had kindly made him.</p><p>“Not necessary. Just give me a minute.” Because of the pain, Zoe hadn’t had time yet to feel embarrassed about it all, but as soon as she exhales that fourth deep breath she feels the heat rush up to her cheeks and a shudder run down her spine at the thought of it. </p><p>She bites her lip to stop the scream to escape her without her permission. What she would give right now to just scream and let it all out. She just wants to grab a pillow and scream into it until she has no more energy and can think clearly again. </p><p>She would never sleep with someone to gain something professionally and she knows Yugyeom knows that. He has to know she isn’t that type of person, but what if he doesn’t and he really does believe that? Zoe wishes she could turn back time and ask him what he meant, rather than storming off. There must’ve been an explanation but right now she’s so mad at him, she doesn’t even want to see his face again. </p><p>She pictures herself punching him repeatedly in the face for what he said, but whenever she takes a moment to look at him again, his face is unchanged. Not a single bruise or blood graces his face no matter how much she hits him, because even though he just squeezed her heart until it popped like a balloon and completely deflated, she can’t possibly hurt him on purpose. Sure she hurt him withholding the information about Zane, but that doesn’t warrant his insults. There was a clear explanation, but he didn’t want to hear it, so Zoe feels entitled to her own anger now.</p><p>Zoe keeps her eyes closed another couple of seconds. It’s so silent around her, she could hear a needle drop in the studio. Finally, she turns in her chair and props her elbows on the table for support. She’s still a little woozy but it seems to be passing. </p><p>“So,” Zoe starts and opens the portfolio in front of her. </p><p>Yugyeom is pacing back and forth in Jinyoung’s apartment, almost driving him insane. Besides the occasional grunt Yugyeom hasn’t spoken a word to him yet. He just opened the door and in came a distraught Yugyeom looking like a lost puppy. So Jinyoung did the sensible thing and sat down on his couch to wait. </p><p>Unfortunately, the waiting game turned into a parody and he’s been sitting there for about half an hour now just waiting for his friend to open up. His patience is really starting to wear thin. </p><p>Yugyeom is too buried in his own head to even notice that Jinyoung is staring him down impatiently. Instead, the daggers he shoots with his eyes miss their target completely and he might as well be glaring at a wall. Jinyoung rolls his eyes as Yugyeom passes him again and again. </p><p>“Enough!” He practically shouts and jumps up from the couch. “What’s going on with you?” </p><p>Yugyeom’s eyes widen and he finally turns to him. The look on his face shuts Jinyoung up right away. </p><p>“What is going on?” He repeats this time more calmly and ushers his friend to have a seat. </p><p>Yugyeom looks extremely pale and like he might either throw up or pass out. Jinyoung couldn’t tell the different so once Yugyeom is sitting down he looks for a container close enough he can just grab it just in case. </p><p>“I messed up so bad…” Yugyeom reveals with a shaky voice. “I really fucked up.” </p><p>Jinyoung frowns, unsure what Yugyeom is meaning, but not pushing him on it either. He learned his lesson earlier so he waits again and takes a seat on the coffee table facing him. He tries to read his expression but besides looking sick, there isn’t anything giving away if this is sad bad or annoyed bad.</p><p>“I said something really bad.” Yugyeom leans his elbows on his knees and drops his head in his hands, pulling slightly at his hair. “How can I take it back?” </p><p>“Well, that depends what you said.” Jinyoung chimes in and crosses his arms over his chest. “I bet it wasn’t that bad and you can just apologize.” </p><p>“No. It was the worst thing I could’ve ever said to her.” Yugyeom tugs a little on his hair before pushing himself backwards against the couch. He inhales deeply. </p><p>“How bad is it?” </p><p>“I was really mad. She’ll know that right? She’ll know I didn’t mean it?” Yugyeom opens his eyes again, searching for confirmation in Jinyoung’s but the latter is frowning. “Right?” </p><p>Jinyoung shakes his head slowly. “Yugyeom, what did you say?” The sudden change in his expression makes Yugyeom swallow hard. </p><p>Of course he knew that he was just babbling bullshit and she has every right to be angry with him for what he said. But he holds on to the tiny bit of hope that she tries to see it from his point of view, even though that hope is smaller than a grape seed. </p><p>“I said…” Yugyeom instantly stops himself. “I can’t believe I said that.” He adds but sits up straight. “I insinuated she slept with Zane to get her exhibition.” </p><p>“How would she get an exhibition from that?” Jinyoung asks confused. </p><p>“They are working together. He’s the curator at the art centre.” Yugyeom reveals and bites his lip. Suddenly everything begins making sense to Jinyoung and he reaches out to slap his friend’s arm hard. </p><p>“What is wrong with you, man?” Yugyeom doesn’t flinch away from his hand when he hits him again. “No wonder you have been pacing back and forth for ages.” </p><p>“It’s bad isn’t it?” Yugyeom rubs his hands down his face and kicks the coffee table Jinyoung is sitting on. “Sorry…” He whispers defeated. </p><p>“What are you gonna do now?” Jinyoung asks him point blank showing no sympathy. </p><p>“I don’t know…” </p><p>“So that’s why she was meeting with him.” Jinyoung mumbles to himself and gets up to go make himself a cup of tea. </p><p>Yugyeom lets his head fall against the back rest and closes his eyes, suddenly overtaken by exhaustion. He got himself so worked up that all the energy drained from his body and he just wants to sleep. Everything looks better after a good night’s sleep right? </p><p>But JInyoung doesn’t seem to agree with that and walks over to the back of the couch with an ice cube in his hand. He lifts up Yugyeom’s t-shirt quickly and drops it in there. </p><p>“If you don’t solve this now, she’ll go to bed mad at you.” </p><p>“Do you think she’ll pick up?” Yugyeom’s voice holds absolutely no weight and barely travels through the small space between them. </p><p>“You won’t know if you don’t try.” Jinyoung picks up Yugyeom’s phone that he left on the kitchen counter and hands it over to him with a nudge. “Try it.” </p><p>“Why did I say that?” </p><p>“You know, she was in the wrong not telling you about Zane being back but…” Jinyoung starts then sips his tea and crunches his nose from the heat. Yugyeom waits to hit call until he is finished. “You really took it too far.” </p><p> “Aren’t you supposed to make me feel better?” Yugyeom frowns, but Jinyoung just shrugs. </p><p>“I have to keep you grounded though. And you royally fucked up.” He admits. “If I were her, I wouldn’t pick up the phone.”</p><p>“Then why are you telling me to call her?” Yugyeom runs a hand through his hair. He has no idea what the right move is and Jinyoung isn’t helping him at all. </p><p>“Because not calling at all would be way worse.” </p><p>Yugyeom knows that somewhere in his train of thoughts Jinyoung was right. He should call over and over again just for the sake of it, even if she doesn’t pick up. That way she knows he’s willing to apologize and can accept his attempts in her own time. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll try.” </p><p>Zoe is engrossed in the discussion over what colour to paint the walls for her exhibition and playing around with the idea of having everything black. That way her photographs would really stand out in the darkness. Just ten more minutes, she thinks to herself, then she can go home and rest out the headache she has now.</p><p>When her phone vibrates on the table, Ila is the first to notice. She reads the caller ID and rolls her eyes, before declining it and putting the phone in her pocket. Zoe doesn’t need more distractions today, she’s already behind and now even hurt. Whatever this is, it can wait until she is finished.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>